Just Married
by Shinkyu
Summary: Kumpulan kisah kehidupan rumah tangga Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Canda, sedih tawa bahagia mereka lalui bersama. Chapter 5: Waktumu bersamaku masalah telah selesai, kini mereka telah pulang. kerukunan mereka kembali malah merugikan Kyungsoo. Jongin jadi tidak mau melepaskannya sedetikpun. (IS UPDATE!)/a Kaisoo fanfiction/YAOI/BoyXBoy. Review please:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Married**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By: Shinkyu**_

 **Disclaimer :** Cast milik Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apapun.  
 **Cast :  
** Kim Jongin  
Do Kyungsoo  
 **Genre :** Romance/Drama  
 **Length :** Chapter(s)

 **Warning :** Anggap saja dalam ff ini di Korea hubungan sesama jenis sudah menjadi hal lumrah :'v /? YAOI. Typo(s) MPREG maybe.

Disini umur Kyungsoo lebih muda dari jongin. Ff ini merupakan kumpulan kehidupan Kaisoo setelah mereka menikah.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kim Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris yang begitu indah. Lelaki itu merengut merasakan beban pada tubuhnya yang mungil. Suaminya tidur dengan posisi menindihnya lagi.

"Uhhh Jongie hyung" ia merengek, Cemberut parah. Mencoba menggeser lelaki tampan di atas tubuhnya. Namun sia-sia tubuh suaminya itu sekeras batu.

Dia Kyungsoo... Kim Kyungsoo. telah menikah dengan Kim Jongin dua bulan yang lalu. Dulunya Mereka merupakan teman kamus yang kerap kali bertemu. Kyungsoo yang dalam diam mengagumi seniornya Jongin. Dan ternyata Jongin pun menyimpan perasaan yang sama padanya.

Si mungil Kyungsoo yang manisnya tidak ketulungan, ia lelaki namun begitu cantik—tak pelak membuat Kim Jongin si pangeran kampus yang kaya raya tergila-gila mengejarnya. Butuh waktu lama untuk bersama. Perjuangan Jongin untuk mendapatkan si pinguin kecil itu begitu berat, Walaupun Kyungsoo juga menyukai Jongin. Namun harga diri dan sikapnya yang jual mahal membuat Jongin kesulitan mendapatkan nya, hingga akhirnya mereka bisa menikah seperti sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo itu cute tapi tidak begitu cute. dia pendiam dan suka menggebuk orang. Mungil-mungil begitu tapi tenaganya tidak bisa disepelekan. Jongin pernah pulang biru-biru akibat menggoda junior mereka yang sexy di kampus dulu.

Hanya bersama dengan Jongin lah, Kyungsoo bisa mengeluarkan sikapnya yang sebenarnya.

"Jongiee.. berat" keluh Kyungsoo. Lelaki diatasnya mengulas senyum geli, Kyungsoo memang terkadang begitu manis tanpa dia sadari. "Ayo bangun presedir kim! masa CEO kesiangan! huh" Bibir berbentuk hati itu terus bergumam, Jongin yang pura-pura tidur tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

Sadar bahwa tubuh diatasnya bergetar tertawa tertahan, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut dan merasa tertipu. "Jongin sudah bangun?! awas...awas menyingkir! Kamu pura-pura ya? tidur boongan supaya bisa nindih aku? berat tahuu" Namja bersurai hitam itu bergerak heboh, berusaha terbebas dari kukungan jongin.

"Abis kamu lucu banget sih, sayang." Jongin bergeser kesamping. memiringkan tubuhnya agar kini bisa berhadapan dengan istrinya yang bangun tidur sudah luar biasa imut saja. Ah jadi pengen minta jatah lagi.

Kedua alis Kyungsoo mengerut-mengerut bagai ulat bulu, melihat Senyum suaminya yang terlampau lebar. "Kamu pasti berfikiran mesum!" Pekik Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit dan kabur.

Buru-buru Jongin menahan pinggang istrinya. "Ettt mau kemana" cegahnya jahil. Senyum Jongin mengembang, mengerjai istrinya memang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo mengerjap mengetahui maksud Jongin yang kelewat yadong minta ampun. "Aku gak mau! Lubangku masih sakit" rengeknya sambil melotot.

tawa Jongin meledak saat itu juga. Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya imut tapi pada orang tertentu saja. Ia kadang bersikap judes untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Ia begitu pemalu pada orang baru. Hanya jongin yang tahu itu.

.

.

.

"Jongin, hari ini kamu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memakan sarapannya.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menjawab "jam lima sore, seperti biasa sayang" katanya lembut seraya menciumi leher belakang KyungsooNya. Yang saat ini tengah sarapan bersama dipangkuannya. Biasalah pengantin baru _, gak_ mau jauh-jauh. Pengennya menempel terus.

Kyungsoo merinding merasakan ciuman Jongin di lehernya yang makin intens, ia memberikan hadiah pada suami mesumnya, dengan mencubit pelan—namun amat menyakitkan pada lengan Jongin yang memeluk perutnya posesif.

"Ack!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang mengaduh, Kyungsoo cuek saja. Siapa suruh pagi-pagi sudah cium-cium.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu bertanya jam pulangku? tumben" tanya jongin kemudian—sambil mendesis megelus tangannya.

Melihat Suaminya kesakitan, Kyungsoo terkikik puas. mecium pipi Jongin sebagai permintaan maaf. "Aku mau belanja bulanan, kulkas kita mau kosong" Ia ingin beranjak bangun dari pangkuan Jongin karena sarapannya sudah selesai namun, Jongin menahan pinggangnya.

"Kamu akan terlambat tuan Kim" namja bermata bulat itu memperingatkan malu-malu. Tatapan lembut jongin padanya membuat pipi Kyungsoo menghangat.

Jongin mengulas senyum "Tak apa toh perusahaan itu milikku" katanya dengan seringai.

Kyungsoo mendengus tertawa "Baiklah..baiklah."

.

.

.

"Sayang" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dari ruang tamu, ia tengah memakai sepatu. Sementara dasi masih menggantung di lehernya. Setiap hari Kyungsoo lah yang akan memakaikannya dasi. Sebenarnya ia pun mampu memakainya sendiri, tapi menatap wajah imut Kyungsoo yang tengah serius membenarkan dasinya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia lewatkan?

Kakinya yang pendek sedikit berlari menghampiri suaminya, ia membawa kotak bekal untuk makan siang Jongin dikantor. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan Jonginnya makan sembarangan. "Aku dataang~" senandungnya lembut.

Jongin duduk sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ia menopang dagunya tersenyum lebar melihat pujaan hatinya masih memakai apron pororo yang ia belikan. "Aigoo sayang aku bisa diabetes melihatmu terus hm?" Jongin menatap lelaki mungil dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan memuja.

Kyungsoo menunduk menatapnya malu-malu dari balik bulu matanya.

"Kemarilah"

Ia berjinjit dan memakaikan dasi pada Jongin dengan cepat dan rapih.

"Terimakasih sayang" Kemudian Jongin menunduk menggapai bibir merah alami Kyungsoo. Menyesapnya, mencium bibir yang manis itu dengan lembut dan menghanyutkan. "Aku berangkat.." bisik jongin dihadapan bibir Kyungsoo tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya. Meninggalkan lelaki manis itu dengan wajah merona.

"Cepat pulang" Bisik Kyungsoo mamandang lembut punggung suaminya, mengilang di balik pintu besar mereka.

Dengan pipi yang masih terasa panas, Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki rumah. Ia berhenti dihadapan sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Foto pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyum yang lebar. Ia amat sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Memiliki dan dimiliki Jongin merupakan kado terindah yang diberikan Tuhan.

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel didalam celananya bergetar. Tanpa melihat ia tahu dari siapa telpon itu berasal.

"Halo" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sengaja dimanis-maniskan.

 _"Bogoshipo"  
_  
Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu" protesnya.

Disebrang sana Jongin terikik geli karena tingkahnya sendiri. _"Arra, tapi aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu."_

"Mulai _deh_ " Kata Kyungsoo jengah namun sorot mata berbinar bahagia.

 _"Benar sayang, kamu tahu_ _pribahasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu_ _itu nyata"_ Kata Jongin sambil menyetir, dia masih diperjalanan menuju kantor.

"Memangnya kenapa?"  
 _  
"Karena, tanpa mu rasanya sesak ke dada"_ lalu Jongin tertawa kencang.

"Aish berhentilah membuatku memerah" Kyungsoo merajuk.

 _"Aaa aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat ini... Ngga sabar buat memakanmu nanti malam."  
_  
"KIM JONGIN"

Oh~ jongin harus berhenti sebelum membuat istri imutnya mengamuk diseberang sana.

 _"Kim Kyungsoo!~"_ ia meniru suara Kyungsoo dengan volume yang lebih pelan, masih belum menyerah menggoda lelaki yang sudah menjadi _istrinya_. Sebelum Kyungsoo kembali berteriak ia melanjutkan _"—Saranghae, Kim Kyungoo-ku"  
_  
Hanya kebisuan yang Jongin dapatkan, ia membayangkan lelakinya menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat _. "Aku sebentar lagi sampai kantor sayang"  
_  
Kyungsoo berdengung manja menyahutnya.

 _"Tunggu aku pulang"_ lanjut Jongin dengan nada syarat akan cinta yang mendalam.

Kyungsoo berkedip, memainkan jemarinya. "Iya, jangan telat makan"  
 _  
"Oke! Aku tutup ya"  
_  
"Jongin!" Panggil Kyungsoo sebelum suaminya memutuskan sambungan.

 _"Hm?"  
_  
"Aku juga.."

Jongin paham apa yang ingin Kyungsoo sampaikan, namja imut itu memang kerapkali kesulitan menyampaikan perasaannya. Tapi dia ingin sekali menggoda istrinya sekali lagi.

 _"Hah apa?_ _ **Aku apa**_ _sayang?"_ Tanyanya jahil.

"Aku juga cinta kamu." Kyungsoo tidak bisa bayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

 _"Masa sih? Kalau begitu cium aku"_

Kyungsoo mengerang kesal sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada ponsel "Moach!"

 _"Hahahah, nanti kita telpon-telponan lagi ya, sekarang waktunya aku untuk bekerja."_

"iya" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, sedikit tidak rela.

" _jangan keluar rumah hm? Aku gak mau kamu diculik om om"_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

" _Aku takut kamu melirik orang lain kalau aku gak ada. Gimana kalau aku sibuk bekerja kamu jadi gak sayang lagi sama aku?"_

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Jongin kadang bersikap kekanakan namun manis disaat bersamaan.

"Dari awal hanya kamu dan hingga selamanya tetap engkau, pada saat gembira, sedih, bosan ataupun pada saat lelah. Aku akan selalu sayang sama kamu."

Diseberang sana Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo lirih. "Terimakasih. Karena dirimu aku mengenal bahagia karena dirimu aku mengenal cinta…"

Jongin tersentuh, memejamkan matanya. Terharu sekaligus beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya yang dulu begitu abu-abu. _"Oh Kyungie... Aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu, kamu memberikan segalanya untukku. Kamu lebih berharga. Kamu Hidupku. Apapun yang kamu inginkan, Walaupun kamu minta Bintang dan Dunia aku akan mengabulkannya walau nyawaku taruhannya sayang"_

"Kau hidup bersamaku itu saja, sudah cukup bagiku"

" _Kamu membuat ku gak ingin pergi bekerja, rasanya ingin pulang ke rumah dan memelukmu selamanya"_

Lelaki bermata belo itu tertawa kecil. "Aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi secepatnya, kangen kamu hmm" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin terenyuh "tunggu aku pulang"

"Tapi kamu kan baru berangkat!"

 **Tut tut tut**

Jongin memutuskan sambungannya tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo terbelalak terpercaya. Beberapa saat kemudian, samar-samar ia mendengar suara mobil suaminya. Lalu menyusul langkah kaki yang sangat Kyungsoo hafal.

"SAYANG. AKU GAK JADI KERJA, KATANYA KAMU KANGEN~~"

Astaga.. Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya keras.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Nantikan kisah kehidupan rumah tangga Kaisoo selanjutnya. Biasalah pengantin baru belum ada konfilknya dulu. Tapi kalau nanti, siapa yang tau iyakan? Haha :D**

 **Ini hasil imajinasiku, jangan salahkan kalau ada yang aneh atau gak masuk akal. Karna aku kan belum menikah. Jadi Cuma ngarang-ngarang aja TnT**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian :D**

 **Salam hangat**

 _ **Shinkyu**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance & Humor for this chapter

Warning : Anggap saja dalam ff ini di Korea hubungan sesama jenis sudah menjadi hal lumrah :'v/? Typo(s), YAOI, Boys Love.

Kim Jongin 24 tahun

Do Kyungsoo 22 tahun

.

Happy reading!

.

• **Just Married•**

.

Chapter 2: Cemburu

.

.

Semenjak kuliah jika ditanya siapa yang paling cemburuan, jawabannya sama saja. Kyungsoo yang selalu cemberut dan mengamuk saat ada cewek yang cari perhatian pada Jongin pacarnya. Padahal lelaki berkulit tan itu mah cuek saja dan Jongin yang hobbynya mengunci Kyungsoo dimanapun ia berada.

Terkadang Jika Jongin cemburu pada sikat gigi yang menyodok-nyodok mulut namja imutnya. ia akan mengunci Kyungsoo dikamar mandi sambil memainkan lampu lalu menakuti si pendek dengan Drakula botak di kartun Spongebob. Jika Jongin cemburu pada teflon yang selalu Kyungsoo perhatikan didapur. Ia akan membakar semua benda didapur dan menjadi amat menyesal keesokan harinya karena tidak dapat makan tanpa adanya mereka. Jika Jongin cemburu pada apapun dikamar mereka, ia akan mengunci Kyungsoo dikamar sambil minta ehem sampai pagi. Memang pada dasarnya Kyungsoo punya bibit masokis (kata Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo di kampus) dia mah senang-senang aja kalau Jongin berulah.

Minggu pagi di Seoul begitu cerah. Kim Jongin pria tampan yang sudah gak bujangan lagi, masih tepar diatas kasur besarnya. Meraba-raba sisi kosong yang biasa diisi oleh pemuda _bahenol_ , berharap ada tubuh mungil hangat yang dapat ia peluk, kini sirna. Kosong! Kyungsoonya sudah bangun. Didalam kepalanya inner Jongin berteriak tidak rela.

"Sayang! Kyungsoo! Do-eh Kim Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin membayangkan si mungil akan menghampirinya lalu memberikan ciuman mesra panas dan bergelora berakhir uhuk diranjang. Ehhe

"Kenapa kamu nyengir?" Sebuah suara yang paling indah baginya, membuyarkan hayalan tidak senonohnya.

"Kamu mengagetkanku saja Kyung" Gumam Jongin memakai selimut. Berniat bobo tampan lagi. Istrinya pasti tak tahan melihat wajah (sok)polosnya ketika tidur. Jongin menghitung mundur dalam hati. Kyungsoo pasti naik lagi kekasur memeluknya dari belakang, lalu ia akan jual mahal sedikit sebelum memeluk balik pujaan hatinya itu, mula-mula mereka akan berciuman lalu-

"Hyung aku tahu isi kepala kotormu itu" Dengan tidak berprikesuamian Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala Jongin sambil meleos jutek, membuka gorden kamar mereka. sukses manghancurkan pagi indah khayalan Jongin yang hot dan romantis.

Suaminya mendelik, sebelum sempat -tiba terdengar suara gaduh diluar kamar.

"Permisi, ini ditaruh dimana?" Tanya seorang pria entah siapa.

Tidak sadar suaranya memancing singa hitam yang baru bangun tidur. _'APA! BERANI SEKALI KYUNGSOO MEMASUKAN LELAKI LAIN KEDALAM RUMAH'_ pikir Jongin lebay. _Aku akan mencunci Kyungsoo didalam hatiku selamanya._ Ehhe. Jongin nyengir lagi.

"Iya tunggu sebentar"

Jongin tidak akan membiarkan siapapun! lelaki diluar sana itu memandang Kyungsoonya apalagi menyetuh-nyentuh Bahkan menghirup udara yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, ia tidak akan rela. Sehun dengan senang hati pasti mau membantu menyembunyikan mayat jika tidak mau kehilangan pendonor bubblete terbesar. Haha dengan kecepatan cahaya dia mengejar Kyungsoo keluar melihat siapa yang berani bertamu pagi-pagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya saat ini Jongin tergopoh-gopoh (sebelumnya ia masih dililit selimut) menyusul istrinya ke tempat suara gaduh itu berasal. Disana ia dapat melihat sebuah mesin cuci baru dan seorang pria yang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Masalahnya adalah jarak diantara mereka terlampau dekat. Dan senyum kurir itu yang terlalu manis.

"EHEM OHOKOHOKK" Jongin terbatuk seraya memandang kurir itu dengan tampang segalak mungkin.

"Sayang aku bilang kan jangan suka minum air es saat malam." nasehat Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Jongin. Masih fokus pada mesin cucinya. sementara si kurir hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Kamu gak bilang-bilang sama aku kalau memesan mesin cuci baru" Karena kesal diabaikan, tanpa sadar nada suara Jongin pada Kyungsoo menjadi sinis, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan bahkan selama dua tahun mereka berpacaran.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang mood paginya sedang bagus tidak mempersalahkan nada suara Jongin, mesin cucinya datang lebih awal. Yes.

"Mesin cuci kita sepertinya rusak hyung, jadi aku memesan ini."

Permasalahannya bukan karna uang tapi, kurir yang menatap istrinya sok kecakepan. "Arraseo" jawab Jongin jutek.

"Oh ya, nama kamu siapa? Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya lebih awal" Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah. Namun bagi Jongin senyum itu hanya boleh dimilikinya, kurir itu tak pantas.

Kedua mata Jongin yang tajam melirik kurir itu, berharap dia mengerti bahwa Jongin gerah. Ingin menyingkirkannya.

"Namaku Insung" sahutnya sopan.

Dia tak peka rupanya, batin Jongin berniat mengambil pisu kedapur. Tetapi sebelum ada pembunuhan Kyungsoo yang kegenitan menghentikan langkah Jongin. Ia shock ketika kedua matanya menangkap sang Istrinya berdiri mendekati Insung hampir saja menyender pada punggung si kurir. "Kamu tinggi sekali" Kyungsoo memuji polos, memandingkan tubuhnya dengan Insung. Dia memang gampang kagum pada semua hal. Tapi tidak pada pria lain selain dirinya. Jongin tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Mangkanya tumbuh tuh ke atas jangan ke samping" Jongin kebawa iklan rupanya. Ia mengambil air putih, cemburu membuatnya haus.

"Aishh Hyuung~" protes Kyungsoo manja. Kalau saja dia sedang tidak kesal pada istrinya pasti Jongin akan mencubit dan memakan kedua pipi gemuk lelaki bermata belo itu. Sayangnya dia gengsi dong.

"Insung-ssi ayo kemari aku akan menunjukan tempatnya"

PFFFTHHHHHHH

Air yang sedang Jongin teguk terdesak keluar. Panas pada tenggorokannya tak sebanding dengan panas dalam dadanya.

Kyungsoo kalau bicara suka ambigu. Bikin orang salah paham saja.

"Kemana! kalian mau kemana?!" tanya Jongin galak, dengan mata melotot. Ia meletakkan gelas bekas minum dengan kasar di atas meja.

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Tempat untuk mesin cuci lah hyung. Memang kau kira apa"

"Sudah sudah. Letakan saja disitu" perintah Jongin ngebos mengibaskan lengannya pada Insung.

"Memangnya nanti kamu bisa memindahkannya sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alis ragu.

"Tentu, kau tidak lihat otot-ototku?" Jongin pamer hampir membuka baju. Umpung Kyungsoo cepat tanggap dengan segera menyikut suaminya yang hitam itu.

"Ih" Kyungsoo mulai risih. "Awas ya minta bantuan aku" ancamnya bete. Memindahkan barang berat seperti itu kan memang tugas kurir. Kenapa harus Jongin yang repot-repot memindahkan sendiri, kan berat. Nanti Jongin capek. Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Iyaiya," tanpa berfikir panjang Jongin setuju. "Sudah pergi sana" usirnya sinis pada Insung yang masih betah menontonnya dan Kyungsoo. Memangnya mereka sedang berdrama?

"Ah baiklah" Insung tersadar dari kelancangannya. "Kalau begitu tuan, boleh saya meminta nomor telpon anda?" tanya kurir itu pada Kyungsoo. Karena diantara pasangan Kim. Lelaki bermata bulat itu terlihat paling ramah. "Jika nanti ada masalah dengan mesin cucinya. Anda bisa segera menghubungi saya"

Jongin menganga tak percaya. Be-berani sekali! Tubuhnya bergetar bagaikan gunung berapi yang siap meletuskan larva kapan saja. Sementara itu si mungil yang pada dasarnya polos dan tak peka. Langsung merogoh celana Pendeknya mencari keberadaan ponselnya. "Tentu saja Insung-ssi" sahut Kyungsoo ceria, tak menyadari raut murka sosok gelap dibelakangnya.

"0101561000" dalam satu tarikan nafas Jongin menyebutkan nomor ponsel satpam komplek dengan backsoud suara Kyungsoo yang memprotes.

"Itu bukan nomorku!" pekik Kyungsoo bingung dan heran. Jongin sih cuek saja. Dia menutup mulut Kyungsoo gemas kemudian memberikan serangan ciuman pada kedua pipi istrinya.

Insung melongo. Tak mengerti mengapa ia berada disitusi seperti ini. "Jika sudah selesai" ia sedikit berdehem agar pasangan keluarga Kim yang sedang asik mesra-mesraan mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Saya pamit" lanjut Insung seraya membungkuk sopan.

Kyungsoo balas membungkuk, disampingnya Jongin hanya mengangguk sedikit lega kurir yang lumayan _good-looking_ itu pergi juga, lenyap sudah saingannya. Kini Perhatian Kyungsoo hanya akan tertuju padanya seorang.

Selepas kepergian sang kurir pengacau pagi indah Kim Jongin. Kediaman Kim kini ramai oleh suara benda yang diseret paksa.

"Sudah ku bilang biarkan Insung yang membawa itu!" Kyungsoo memekik bagai nyonya besar. "Mesin cuciku tergores kan!" protesnya tak rela ketika menyadari mesin cuci baru beli sudah cacat saja.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" Jongin tak terima, suruh siapa pagi-pagi bikin jealous?

"Kok aku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

"Sudahlah" Pria berkulit tan menyerah sambil mengatur napas. Berat juga itu mesin cuci. "Kamu mana pernah mengerti perasaanku" sambungnya mendramatisir.

"Aku ngerti kok!" Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah walau sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya paham maksud suaminya.

"Apa coba?"

"Kamu minta jatah kan?" tebak Kyungsoo asal-asalan membuat Jongin melongo, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir istrinya. Walau dalam hati Jongin mengiyakan.

"Kurang tepat" Jongin geleng kepala.

Tak menyerah, Kyungsoo berfikir keras. "Apa ya" gumamnya imut.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kim Jongin masih setia, sabar menunggu. Tanpa sadar mimiknya tertekuk kesal.

"Kalau wajah mu seperti itu, pasti lagi cemburu kan hyung?" Kyungsoo meledeknya. Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa marah apalagi melihat senyum menggemaskan dan kedua mata besar Kyungsoo. Rasa kesal dan jengkelnya menguap entah kemana berganti dengan hangat yang menjalari dadanya.

"Kamu senang?!" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Dia sudah mengambil kuda-kuda, siap memberikan serangan kelitikan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa berlari menuju kamar mereka "Iya dong, berarti kamu masih sayang aku" serunya. Bersusah payah menyelamatkan diri dari beruangnya tersayang.

"Aish jangan lari kamu" gemas Jongin berusaha menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang lincah bagai belut.

"Cemburunya lihat kondisi dong! Kan Insung tidak bermaksud menggoda ku" Kyungsoo melempar bantal pada Jongin kesal, sehingga Jongin terkapar dikarpet.

"Ah beruangku!" segera Kyungsoo menyelamatkan Jongin yang terlihat terbujur kaku. "Hei kau hyung!" panggilnya seraya menepuk pipi Jongin lumayan keras membuat suaminya merintih nyeri. Tapi Jongin tidak mau membuka mata juga, padahal hanya ditimpuk bantal bukan lemari.

"Hyuuung" rengek Kyungsoo. Apa dia keterlaluan menyakiti hati dan fisik Jongin? Batin si pendek bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo, dibawahnya Jongin mengintip dari balik bulu mata. "Kena kau!" teriak Jongin girang. Menarik Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuh si belo ke sampingnya. Secepat kilat Jongin menindih Kyungsoo memastikan agar istrinya itu tidak bisa kabur begitu saja.

"Aaaaaa hyung lepas!" wajah Kyungsoo merah bagaikan tomat. Sesak karena ditindih tubuh Jongin yang sebesar beruang ditambah malu dengan posisi mereka yang cukup intim.

Cup

Cup

Jongin mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu terus menerus tak memperdulikan sang empu yang melotot padanya.

"Jongi"-cup

"Hentika"-cup

"Yaak!" emosi. Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Jongin.

"Jangan berdekatan dengan orang lain, aku tidak suka" perintah Jongin mutlak seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas Kyungsoo. Ia membantu Kyungsoo duduk kemudian memangku tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"Itu namanya sosialisasi." Kyungsoo sok tahu. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin yang lebar.

"Terserah, kamu cukup bersosialisasi denganku" putus Jongin egois, bibirnya tak henti menciumi perpotongan leher Kyungsoo membuat si mungil terkekeh kegelian.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo memang anak penurut. Ia pun menyadari, tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki yang sedang memangkunya ini. Jongin memberikan segalanya. Tanpa Kyungsoo pinta, materi yang sangat cukup. Cinta, kasih sayang. Kehangatan rumah tangga. "Kenapa memangnya kamu kok cemburuan sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo iseng.

"Aku takut, kamu berpaling pada orang lain. Tak bisa ku bayangkan kalau kamu pergi Kyungsoo" ungkap Jongin serius membingkai wajah Kyungsoo. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit pipi Kyungsoo ditelapak tangannya.

"Apa kamu akan mati berdiri?" Kyungsoo bercanda, tertawa membayangkannya.

Tawa lelaki bersurai hitam itu terdengar merdu ditelinga Jongin. Ia rela membayar berapapun dengan nyawa sekalipun, agar tawa itu selalu ada di hari-harinya.

"Mungkin lebih dari itu." bisik Jongin serius. Mengusap pipi tembem Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Kamu tidak tahu, begitu berharga kamu untukku Kyungsoo-ya."

"Lebih berharga dari monggu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Ya berkali-kali lipat dari semua anjingku"

Kening mereka bersentuhan. Kedua mata Kyungsoo menutup merasakan hangat napas Jongin menerpa hidungnya. Perlahan namun pasti bibir lembabnya menempel sempurna dengan bibir milik Jongin.

Mereka saling merasakan, membagi kasih sayang lewat ciuman.

Benang saliva terlihat ketika Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia tersenyum begitu menyadari wajah Kyungsoo merona hingga ketelinga karena ulahnya. Ia kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Sedikit memberikan gigitan gemas.

"Berjanjilah padaku" kata Jongin dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir Kyungsoo. "Kamu tak'kan pernah meninggalkanku."

Kyungsoo membuka mata, menatap kedua onyx Jongin dengan pandangan berkabut.

"Aku berjanji" jawabnya pelan, memeluk leher Jongin manja. Kembali membiarkan suaminya itu menciumnya dan membawa tubuhnya ke kasur mereka.

 **End** for this chapter

.

.

Coming soon.

Chapter 3: Orang Ketiga

"Pilih saja kebahagiaanmu, aku atau dia."

Stay tune.

.

(A/N)

Halo~ apa kabar ^o^

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali aktif di dunia ffn ini.

Adakah yang menantikan kelanjutan fanfic-fanficku? Kalau ada aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Hiat!

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman yang sudah fav/follow/ripiu chap1. Senang sekali XD

Ayo riview lagi, aku ingin tau pendapat kalian tentang Ff abal ku ini.

Oke cukup sekian dari ku. Nantikan kisah rumah tangga Kaisoo selanjutnya nya~ dadah :3/

Shinkyu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Cast : EXO member and many more

Main Pair Kaisoo. Littlebit Chanbaek and HunHan

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Anggap saja dalam ff ini di Korea hubungan sesama jenis sudah menjadi hal lumrah :'v/? Typo(s), YAOI, Boys Love.

Kim Jongin 24 tahun

Do Kyungsoo 22 tahun

.

Happy reading!

.

• **Just Married•**

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Orang ketiga (Part I)

Jongin tengah membelikan Bubble Tea, untuk Sehun. Bocah itu membantunya menyewa sebuah restoran ternama untuk makan malam romantisnya bersama Kyungsoo kemarin. Dan bayarannya adalah mentraktir si cadel itu bubbletea selama tiga bulan. Tak masalah uangnya bahkan bisa membeli kedai bubbletea. Sekalian ia ingin membeli black coffee, pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikantor membuatnya stress juga. Ia butuh coffee agar tak mengantuk jika lembur nanti.

Seseorang beramut almond menarik perhatiannya. "Taemin.." lirih Jongin tak percaya. Dia sesorang yang pernah mengisi hati jongin dulu. Terlalu banyak persepsi dikepalanya. Terutama seragam pegawai yang Taemin kenakan.

Kenapa Taemin bekerja di kedai seperti ini? kemana kekayaannya dulu?

Lelaki itu sejak kecil bergelimang harta, ayahnya seorang pembisinis yang handal, mempunyai perusahaan di Seoul dan Tokyo. Selalu mendapatkan apa yang Taemin inginkan. Merubahnya menjadi pribadi yang congkak. Ia tak pernah memuja tapi selalu dipuja. Sikapnya yang bagai ratu dan parasnya yang rupawan. Memikat hati Jongin. Taemin mengajarkannya cinta dan juga Kehancuran.

Walaupun luka itu masih terasa namun tak sesakit dulu. Seseorang yang kini menjadi nomor satu dihidupnya yang mengobati Jongin. Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengukir sbuah senyuman, tatkala ingatannya manampilkan Kyungsoo yang setia menunggunya di rumah.

Ah jadi kangen istri. Ia harus segera kembali kekantor. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk sebelum pulang pada istrinya yang imut itu. Namun sebelum itu, demi kesopanan. Ia setidaknya harus menyapa Taemin dulu. Mereka sempat berteman dulu.

"Hei" panggil Jongin menghampiri Taemin yang tengah mengelap meja. Mendengar suaranya Taemin membeku menjatuhkan lap usang, lalu handak berlari.

Jongin amat kaget akan respon Taemin yang cukup berlebihan. Walau dia hitam, tapikan tidak menyeramkan seperti hantu. Kenapa lelaki itu langsung ingin kabur, untung saja refleknya bagus. Jongin langsung mencekal lengan Taemin.

"Lepaskan Jongin...lepaskan" ia terisak lemah, tangannya yang bebas menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin panik, langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menahan Taemin. lalu berganti mengusap punggung Taemin yang bergetar. "Sebaiknya kita bicara" Jongin membawa Taemin ke pojok kedai bubble tea. Dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Untuk memberikan mereka privasi, untunglah kedai sedang sepi jadi Taemin dapat bebas sebentar.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Taemin langsung menundukan wajahnya. Tak mau dilihat Jongin. Ia pasti jelek karna ia sudah miskin.

"Jongin aku memalukan hiks" Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung mata tajam Jongin.

Melihat air mata Taemin yang terus mengucur dan penampilannya yang berubah lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan empat tahun lalu, saat mereka kuliah. Membuat hati Jongin teriris iba. Dia menghapus air mata Taemin dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan. "Kamu masih semanis dulu" katanya menyemangati. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung. Kemana semua kekayaan Taemin? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Dulu bahkan untuk mencuci piring saja dia tak sudi.

Taemin mengalihkan tatapannya. Kemana saja asal tidak pada Jongin, mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang luar biasa tampan dengan stelan jas kantor. Jongin masih tetaplah sama, masih perhatian padanya.

"Ayah bangkrut, saat perusahaan ayah diambang kehancuran, beliau meminjam uang pada rentenir, kini bunga nya semakin bertambah. Walau aku sudah bayar seperempat. Tapi masih tersisa banyak." Wajah Taemin merona, malu menceritakan masalah keluarganya. Namun ia telah lelah menyimpan semuanya seorang diri. Ketika Jongin tiba-tiba muncul memberikan perhatian padanya. Sedikit beban bagai hilang entah kemana. Kehadiran Jongin bagaikan memberikan perlindungan untuknya.

"Aku turut berduka" kesedihan menyengat mata Jongin, dulu Taemin sangat bahagia. Namun saat ini dunia bagai terbalik begitu saja. Dia mengambil kartu namanya dan mengulurkan pada Taemin yang menatap nya bingung. "Ambil ini, temui Kim Kibum pada bagian HRD. Dan dia akan memberimu pekerjaan yang kau mau"

Taemin membaca kartu namanya 'Kim inc' gumam Taemin kagum, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea. Kedua matanya terbelalak tak menyangka perusahaan itu adalah milik Jongin? Mantan nya yang dulu ia sia-sia kan begitu saja. "J-ojongin" ia terbata-bata, terkejut mengetahui fakta yang ada.

Jongin tersenyum, mengeluarkan cek dalam saku jas nya. "Tulis nominal yang kau butuhkan untuk melunasi semua hutang ayahmu"

Taemin terperangah, air mata kembali mengalir pada matanya yang sembab. Ia terlalu bahagia, terkejut dan tak menyangka semuanya tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tangan nya yang kurus dan gemetar menutup wajahnya malu. "Kenapa.. kau masih begitu baik.." bisik nya sambil terisak.

Mata jongin melembut menatapnya. "Itu lah gunanya teman. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Berkat mu aku menemukan istri ku. Orang yang bisa membahagiakan ku hingga saat ini"

Dulu ketika ia terpuruk karena cintanya pada Taemin, Kyungsoo hadir menemukannya. Menarik nya dari jurang keputusasaan, memeluk nya tanpa pamrih. Mengajari cinta sederhana yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

Taemin tersenyum "Tapi ini begitu banyak.." ujarnya melihat cek diatas meja.

"Hei, ini tidak gratis aku akan memotongnya dari gajimu setiap bulan" Jongin tertawa dan tawanya menular pada Taemin dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu menjadi pegawai di Kim inc. Pekerjaannya tak terlalu berat. Lee Taemin menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Ia bebas dari hutang. Hidupnya sekarang pun terjamin dengan gaji di kantor yang cukup besar. Tak perlu takut menjalani hari dikejar-kejar rentenir.

Ayahnya yang tua memang merepotkan, mati meninggalkan hutang yang besar. Batin Taemin benci.

Tetapi, ia harus berterima kasih pada mending ayahnya. Karena berkat beliau kini dia dapat akrab kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya lagi. Mantan kekasihnya yang dulu kurus kering, hitam dan tidak memiliki uang banyak. Ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Kini Kim Jongin telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang luar biasa tampan. Tubuhnya atletis, tinggi menjulang dan dia sangat kaya raya. Perusahaan nya sukses. Taemin ingin mati saja, mengapa ia begitu tolol meninggalkan Jongin dulu. Sekarang Jongin telah menikah. Tapi tak masalah, status itu bisa ia rubah.

.

.

Taemin tersenyum. Merapihkan rambutnya, kaca menampilkan wajahnya yang terawat. Dengan gaji yang ia dapat dari kantor. Taemin bisa perawatan. Perlahan ia kembali menjadi Taemin yang menawan seperti dulu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju lift. Menghampiri Jongin di ruangannya adalah hobby baru Taemin.

.

.

.

Telpon di mejanya berbunyi. Jongin melirik lalu mendengus kesal. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuat moodnya buruk.

" _Sajangnim_ , Taemin ingin bertemu anda" Yoona sekretaris nya memberitahu sopan.

Lagi-lagi Taemin. Mau apa lagi dia? Nurani Jongin kesal.

Taemin selalu mengunjunginya, entah menanyakan pekerja yang tidak ia mengerti, atau sekedar berbasa-basi mengajaknya pulang bersama. Walau mereka dulu teman yang _'akrab'_ tetap saja sangat menganggu. Seharusnya Taemin bisa bersikap profesional di kantor.

"Suruh dia masuk" sahut Jongin datar. Menutup telpon dimejanya kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tak tega dia jika harus memarahi Taemin. Hatinya selembut kapas. Jongin tahu bahwa Taemin itu gampang sekali terluka.

"Merepotkan" umpat Jongin sambil melanjutkan mengecek dokumen.

.

.

.

"Hei" panggil Taemin setelah menutup pintu besar ruangan Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menoleh, memandangnya dengan alis bertaut."Aku membawakan mu bekal," Taemin tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dulu mampu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut. Namun sekarang tak berefek apapun pada lelaki itu.

"Ah tidak usah" Jongin berdiri, tak enak hati. "Aku biasa membeli diluar. Tidak usah repot-repot" jelasnya sambil menghampiri Taemin.

"Duduklah" Jongin menarik lengan kurus Taemin ke arah sofa di samping ruangannya.

Lelaki berambut almond itu hanya terdiam, kepalanya menunduk dalam "Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan mu. Jangan tolak. Kumohon" kepala Taemin terangkat lemah. Menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Izinkan aku, membuatkan mu bekal setiap hari" pintanya, menggenggam jemari Jongin diatas meja.

Siapa Jongin yang mampu menolak Puppy eyes dari mantan nya itu.

Kelemahan Jongin masihlah Taemin hafal dengan baik. Taemin menyeringai.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Pergolakan batin Jongin kebingungan.

 _Tak apalah, toh hanya bekal._

"Baiklah" Jongin setuju setengah hati seraya menarik tangannya, risih akan kontak fisik dengan lelaki lain. Jika Kyungsoo tahu, ia pasti akan salah paham.

.

.

.

Gedung itu sangat besar, dan kokoh menantang langit biru. Beberapa Security terlihat berjaga dimanapun. Kyungsoo menganga ia meremas tas nya gugup. Tak menyangka suaminya memiliki kantor sebesar ini. Ia selalu dilarang untuk keluar rumah tanpa seizin Jongin, Kemana pun, bahkan ke pasar di dekat mansion mereka. Alasannya selalu sama, Jongin takut ia tersesat dan diculik om om jahat. Padahal sekarang umurnya sudah 22. Kyungsoo cemberut.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengunjungi Jongin dikantornya. Biasanya ia akan memilih untuk menjadi istri yang baik, kerjaannya hanya tidur-tiduran disofa sambil nonton gosip terpanas artis korea. Jongin seharusnya bangga memiliki istri sepertinya.

Kemarin ia bertemu Luhan sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah, di swalayan. Luhan membawa anak yang imut mirip dengannya—Ziyu. Saking imut nya Ziyu. Kyungsoo hampir memakan anak itu, untung saja Luhan cepat tanggap dengan menjauhkan anaknya dari jangkauan Kyungsoo. Terkadang dia memang buas juga.

Luhan mengatakan setelah dari swalayan, dia bersama Ziyu akan menemui Sehun—suaminya dikantor.

"... disana banyak cewe cantik, aku harus menjaga Sehun agar tidak main mata. Dan Ziyu juga kangen dengan papanya"

Setelah mendengar alasan Luhan, Kyungsoo terdiam. Bahkan sampai rumah pun ia tetap terdiam. Otak nya yang lamban mencerna rangkaian kata dari Luhan. Dalam kecepatan cahaya Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin.

"Halo" Suara dalam terkesan sexy, menyambut Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, jongin.." Kyungsoo merengek. Ia dapat mendengar Jongin tertawa gemas padanya.

"Iya sayang, ada apa?" Jongin masih terkekeh, tumben sekali istrinya yang bulat itu manja di telpon.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke kantor mu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apapun. Ia pikir Jongin memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Kyungsoo kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Hei apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin? Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi dia menghabiskan nasi goreng tiga porsikan.

"Apa ada hal darurat?" lanjut Jongin tidak menyembunyikan nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin melihat kantormu. Tidak boleh ya?" Kyungsoo mulai murung.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Lelaki berkulit tan di seberang sana memekik senang. Waw ia memiliki banyak fantasi panas bercinta dengan Kyungsoo diatas meja kerja, dan sebentar lagi bisa menuju kenyataan.

Mendadak firasat Kyungsoo tidak enak.

Jongin menyeringai. "Segera datang baby, aku akan kirimkan alamatnya via sms" ucapnya membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah menggemaskan.

"Yes! Dadah Jongin" terlalu bersemangat. Sebelum Jongin membalas, Kyungsoo sudah membanting Ponselnya ke kasur. Terburu-buru ia berlari ke lemari besarnya, memilih baju terbaik yang mampu mengalahkan semua gadis atau namja di kantor suaminya. Ia harus tampil menarik. Api membara berkobar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Ponsel mahal itu Jongin tatap dengan alis memberengut. Heran dengan tingkah aneh istrinya. Walau sudah biasa. Tapi tetap saja, Jongin tidak bisa menahan gemas di dadanya. Ia menutup mulut menahan senyuman. Seakan pipinya akan robek saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. Dapat ia bayangkan betapa antusias Kyungsoo sekarang. Mungkin Kyungsoo sangat kangen dengannya. Pikir Jongin kepedean.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Sajangnim" Suara panggilan merdu, entah milik siapa mengusik khayalan kotornya bersama Kyungsoo di kantor.

Jongin merenyit sebal. "Masuklah!"

Seorang pemuda menawan, memakai kemeja baby blue masuk keruangan dengan membawa bento ditangan.

Pria berkulit tan itu mengangkat alis heran. "Taemin?" _lagi_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ayo kita makan bersama" ajak Taemin ceria sambil mengangkat kotak bekalnya. "Aku merasakanmu ayam kecap, kau pasti suka Jongin"

"A-aa" Jongin bingung harus berespon seperti apa. Sudah beberapa hari Taemin rutin membuatkannya bekal dan kemudian mereka akan makan siang bersama. Jongin masih belum terbiasa.

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak" bukanlah sebuah alasan, pekerjaannya memang menumpuk. Menjadi seorang CEO bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu" putus Taemin keras kepala.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk terpaksa.

.

.

.

"Wow. Wow. Wow" gumam Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum. Bibir berbentuk hatinya, terus bergerak-gerak lucu dengan kepala mengadah—memperhatikan kantor suaminya yang banyak terbuat dari kaca, sangat megah dan elegan. "Jongin sangat kaya" Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri. "Aku istri orang kaya" matanya membulat lucu. Terkejut akan pemikiran nya sendiri. Ia bertepuk tangan senang. Tak memperdulikan beberapa karyawan memandangnya aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dari divisi mana, tapi dia selalu mengunjungi Sajangnim saat makan siang" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa perempuan bergosip didekat lift. Tubuhnya membeku. Sajangnim? Apakah maksudnya Jongin?

"Mereka pasti sangat dekat" ucap perempuan yang berambut ikal pada kedua temannya.

"Apakah mungkin _Dia_ itu adalah pasangan Tuan Kim? Romantis sekali mengantarkan bekal setiap hari." ketiga perempuan itu terus menggosip tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang dibelakang mereka terpukul mendengarnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo sudah memerah siap meneteskan air mata kapan saja.

 _Pasangan apa?_

 _Aku bahkan baru mengunjungi Jongin hari ini._

 _Siapa yang mereka maksud?_

 _Apa kah Jongin memiliki pasangan lain?_ Batin Kyungsoo. Menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air mata yang coba ia tahan akhirnya mengalir juga. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar tak memperdulikan tubuhnya menabrak beberapa orang. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh. Jauh. Pergi dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

 _Jongin selingkuh._

 _Jongin selingkuh dariku._

"Hei kau!—Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol manajer keuangan yang merupakan sahabat Jongin. Hampir memarahi orang yang menabraknya. Sebelum menyadari bahwa Ia adalah Kyungsoo. Istri Jongin atasannya. Keningnya merenyit heran.

Niat ingin bertanya hilang begitu saja setelah melihat airmata mengalir membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Lelaki jangkung itu tercekat, tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya mampu menatap punggung sempit itu yang perlahan menghilang—berlari menjauhi kantor.

 _'Apakah mereka bertengkar?'_ tanya Chanyeol dalam hati seraya berjalan memasuki lift. Menuju lantai tertinggi, ruangan pribadi Jongin sebagai CEO berada. _Lebih baik tanyakan langsung saja._ Batinnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo merupakan pasangan yang paling lengket di dunia. Chanyeol kerapkali merasa iri. Aneh rasanya jika mereka sampai bertengkar. Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin atasannya itu menyakiti Kyungsoo sampai seperti tadi. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu ia harus membantu.

"Jongin-ah" Chanyeol membuka pintu besar itu begitu saja, tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kebiasaannya, walau Jongin atasannya ia tak pernah bersikap kaku. Jongin pun sama sekali tak keberatan, ia tak suka dihormati oleh orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Kebingungan tampak jelas pada raut wajah Chanyeol. Saat retinanya menangkap Lee Taemin sedang duduk di sofa Jongin sambil memangku dua kotak bekal.

"Oh! Yeol ada apa?"

Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu sedang memeriksa dokumen dimeja kerjanya.

"Selamat siang manajer Park" sapa Taemin sambil membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum sopan.

Chanyeol tidak membalas sama sekali, ia tak menyukai kehadiran lelaki itu. Apalagi senyumnya. Masih terbayang diingatannya bagaimana hancurnya Jongin saat Taemin menyiayikan sahabatnya itu begitu saja. Sekarang setelah semua yang dia lakukan dulu. Masih punya muka untuk duduk manis diruangan ini? Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Jongin. Jongin memang terkadang bodoh, terlalu baik atau tak tegaan sih? Emosi jadinya dia.

"Hm" balas Chanyeol pada Taemin singkat. Tanpa susah payah menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan dalam nada dan sikapnya.

Senyum Taemin luntur begitu saja.

"Laporan minggu lalu" Kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan dokumen kepada Jongin yang terlihat mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

"Thanks, Yeol. Tolong letakan saja dimeja" Kata Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari laptop. Benar-benar sibuk rupanya.

Saat meletakkan dokumen sesuai instruksi Jongin. Tak sengaja ia melihat foto diatas meja. Foto dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat sedang kencan di lotte Word. Chanyeol menebak pasti saat mereka masih kuliah. Kebahagiaan tampak terlihat jelas di dalam foto tersebut. Bagaimana Jongin mencium pipi Tembem Kyungsoo dipelukannya, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu senang. Raut wajah berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo yang ia temui di lobi. Berlari dengan wajah penuh air mata. Mengingatkan Chanyeol akan pertanyaan yang mengganggu nya.

Sebelum Chanyeol bertanya, suara orang terbatuk terdengar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang duduk manis di sofa.

"Apakah kau sakit Taemin?" Cukup sukses untuk menarik perhatian Jongin.

Chanyeol mencibir dalam hati.

" _Gwenchana_ " ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Minumlah beberapa vitamin" saran Jongin singkat, sambil mematikan laptopnya. Tak menyadari Taemin menatapnya bahagia. Jongin seakan masih peduli padanya.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menyadari Chanyeol masih berdiri di hadapan mejanya. "Ada apa yeol?" tanya Jongin heran. Chanyeol type paling malas berbasa-basi, dia biasa _to the point_ dalam segala hal. _Bukan kah Chanyeol hanya menyerahkan dokumen. Mengapa dia masih betah diruangan?_ Pikir Jongin.

"Apa yang dilakukan Taemin dikantor ini!" bisik Chanyeol kesal, merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jongin yang duduk diatas kursi.

"Aku memberinya pekerjaan, dia membutuhkannya" Jongin membuang punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kelelahan.

"Terserah, suruh dia keluar dari sini. Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu empat mata. Mengenai Kyungsoo"

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, tak pelak mengingatkan Jongin akan rencana istrinya yang akan datang berkunjung. Kepanikan merayap dalam dada Jongin. Tergesa-gesa ia mengecek Ponselnya. Tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab ataupun satu pun pesan disana.

 _Apa-apaan ini, harusnya Kyungsoo sudah sampai kan?!_ Pikir Jongin kalut.

 _Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo dalam bahaya? Apa mungkin dia diculik? Tidak. TIDAAK—_

"Hei tenanglah" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh geli. Lucu sekali, kepanikan Jongin terlihat jelas. Hanya menyebut nama Kyungsoo mampu membuat sahabatnya itu begitu khawatir. Sekarang Chanyeol tak perlu begitu cemas. Ia salah meragukan perasaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pasti sangat berharga bagi Jongin.

"Kyungsoo tidak diculik?"

"Dasar bodoh" cela Chanyeol tak habis fikir. Ia harus meluruskan sesuatu. Tetapi tidak dengan Taemin yang masih satu ruangan dengan mereka. "Suruh dia keluar" ia mengedikan dagu ke arah Taemin. Disana Taemin menatap mereka dengan mimik tertarik. Walau jarak lumayan dekat, namun dia tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Karena Jongin sudah sangat penasaran ia menuruti Chanyeol tanpa bertanya. "Bisakah Kau keluar?" perintahnya keras pada Taemin.

Taemin tersentak, dia berdiri kaku. Wajahnya menunjukan kekecewaan yang mendalam. "Bagaimana dengan makan siangmu?" tangannya yang putih, memeluk dua bento. Seakan benda itu sangat berharga.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Apa maksudnya? Mereka akan makan bersama?

"Letakkan saja disitu" sahut Jongin tak acuh.

"Baiklah" Taemin pasrah. Rusak sudah rencana makan berdua dengan Jongin seperti biasa.

Setelah Taemin meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol menarik Jongin menuju sofa. Tak enak berbicara dengan posisi Jongin duduk sementara ia berdiri. Tidak adilkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya setelah mereka berdua duduk dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman.

"Aku apa?" Jongin belum konek sepertinya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Aku melihatnya. Berlari, sambil menangis. Menangis parah" Sedikit berlebihan pada dua kata terakhir. Chanyeol tak tahu kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan. Betapa menyediakan Kyungsoo yang ia temui.

"Kyungsoo menangis?!"

"Ya"

"Dia sudah tiba disini dan kemudian pergi sambil menangis?" perjelas Jongin sendiri. "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Siapa yang membuatnya sedih. Siapa yang menyakitinya!" gumam Jongin beruntun, bingung dan emosi. Belahan jiwanya tersakiti di kantor nya sendiri dan dia hanya terduduk dimeja tak melakukan apapun.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dan tanyakan langsung padanya. Jujur aku cemas sekali. Aku tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sehancur itu."

Rangkaian kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya. Selama berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri akan menjaga dan membuat Kyungsoo selalu bahagia. Hari ini, walau ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun kegagalan akan janjinya membuat ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Kyungsoo nya telah terluka...

Jongin bangkit berdiri, mengambil kunci mobilnya dilaci. "Terima kasih yeol" katanya sebelum tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Kim biasanya terasa hangat sejak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tetapi ketika Jongin menginjakan kaki turun dari mobil, suasananya berubah bagai hening yang tidak mengenakan hati.

Jongin resah bertambah khawatir ketika membuka pintu dan menyadari tak terkunci sama sekali. Aneh, Kyungsoo tak biasa seceroboh ini.

"Baby? Aku pulang"

Jongin menyapukan pandangan nya pada ruangan. Tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikit pun.

"Baby" panggilnya lagi kini sedikit manaikan nada suara. Biasanya jam segini Kyungsoo akan bermalas-malasan menonton acara memasak di depan tv sambil mengemil kripik kentang. Sekarang ruang Tv nya kosong. Rumahnya terlalu bersih dan hampa. Mengingatkan nya akan keadaan ketika ia masih Kuliah dulu, sebelum Kyungsoo hadir dalam hidupnya. Dimana ia selalu sendirian.

"Kyungsoo?! Kim Kyungsoo" Pikirannya kacau, kecemasan menghalanginya untuk berfikir jernih. Ruangan demi ruangan dalam mansionnya yang megah ia dobrak begitu saja. Hingga ia menemukan buntelan besar mencurigakan dalam kamar kosong. Kamar untuk calon anak mereka kelak.

"Kyung? Baby? Kau kah itu?" ragu Jongin mendekati buntelan itu. Menarik dua selimut hingga munculah kepala dengan surai hitam lembut.

"Ah Kyungsoo" Saking leganya Jongin jatuh terduduk. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menarik selimut untuk membebaskan tubuh istrinya. "Kau bisa sesak jika begini. Nanti kesulitan bernafas bagaimana" katanya sedikit kesal. Tersenyum menyadari Kyungsoo tengah tertidur dalam selimut. Namun senyumnya luntur saat ada sisa air mata menuruni pipi tembem istrinya.

Walau mata bulat itu tertutup, Jongin dapat menerka seberapa lama lelaki mungil itu menangis. Kantung mata Kyungsoo bengkak, bibirnya yang biasa berwarna blossom lembut. Tampak pucat kebiruan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jongin penuh perhatian. Jemarinya yang sedikit kasar mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Merasakan betapa dingin pipi lembut itu. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat pujaan hatinya seperti ini.

Usapan pada pipinya membuat tidur Kyungsoo sedikit terusik. "Jongin.. hyung..." igau Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Matanya masih tertutup bagaikan tak berani membuka mata untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Seakan dihatam batu, dada Jongin sesak melihatnya. Segera menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Menciumi kening istrinya seraya mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Ssst aku disini baby..aku disini"

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan sepasang cermin kembar berwarna kemerahan.

"Berapa lama kau menangis?" tanya Jongin dingin. Tak senang mengetahui Keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Si mungil dalam pelukan Jongin menunduk tak mau beradu tatap dengan suaminya. "Kau sudah pulang? Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebelum Kyungsoo berdiri, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kembali kedalaman pelukannya. Ia mengunci Kyungsoo dengan lengannya yang kuat. Tak membiarkan lelaki itu pergi dari sisinya.

Mereka beradu pandang sesaat, menyelami fikiran masing-masing.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau membuatku khawatir"

Pertanyaan lembut dan pelukan dari Jongin. Tak membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik, air mata malah beruntun menuruni pipinya bagaikan derasnya hujan membasahi hatinya yang gersang. Kesakitan. Ia nyeri membayangkan perhatian dan hangatnya pelukan Jongin sekarang. Telah dibagi kepada orang lain diluar sana. Selain dirinya.

"Hei baby!? Kenapa menangis lagi? Mana yang sakit?" panik. Jongin memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo, mengecek apakah ada yang terluka.

 _'Hatiku yang sakit Jongin'_ bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati. Berharap Jongin memahami.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya dulu. Jika aku sudah memastikannya, akan ku katakan padamu" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan. Dalam Mansion Kim biasanya terdengar canda tawa atau celotehan. Kini hanyalah keheningan. Kyungsoo tak bicara sejak Jongin menemukannya dalam kamar calon anak mereka. Kyungsoo pun tak mau menatap matanya. Jika Jongin bertanya mimik wajah belahan jiwanya itu akan berubah sendu kembali. Jadi Jongin memilih untuk diam, atau mencari tahu sendiri nanti.

"Baby, mengapa kau tidak makan?"

Tanya Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Makanlah nanti kau akan sakit. Hm?"

"Arraseo" sahut Kyungsoo, namun ia tak kunjung memakan makanan nya.

Jongin menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, jangan tidur diujung ranjang begitu. Kau bisa jatuh sayang. Kemarilah aku akan memelukmu" Jongin bersiap menarik Kyungsoo tapi lelaki itu malah menepis lengannya. Perbuatan Kyungsoo tak seberapa tapi mampu menorehkan luka dihatinya.

"Aku mau mandi" Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Tapi kau baru saja mandi" Jongin berkata seorang diri. Memandang kosong pintu yang baru Kyungsoo tutup. Memikirkan apa kesalahan yang telah ia buat, hingga mendapatkan sikap seperti ini dari Kyungsoonya.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama mereka, tidur terpisah setelah menikah. Jongin di kamar sementara Kyungsoo di sofa ruang tv beralasan ingin menonton pertandingan bola seorang diri. Semua itu bohong. Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo sedang menghindarinya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin bangun dengan mood yang berantakan. Biasa mendapat kecuapan atau pelukan saat bangun oleh Kyungsoo. Kini yang ia temukan hanya ranjang dingin dan kosong. Cukup sudah mengapa ia harus dihukum seperti ini?

"Kyungsoo kamu mau kemana?" tadinya Jongin ingin meluruskan masalah mereka. Tapi musnah sudah niatnya melihat Kyungsoo telah berpakaian rapih. Demi Tuhan. Ini baru pukul enam!

"Aku harus menyelidiki sesuatu." kata Kyungsoo sambil menyediakan kemeja untuk Jongin pergi kekantor. Semarah apapun Kyungsoo padanya. Lelaki mungil itu tetap tidak meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai istri sah Jongin. Dia tetap memasak dan menyiapkan semua keperluan suaminya.

"Kau ingin bermain dectekfian sepagi ini?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Kyungsoo memang terkadang kekanakan. Tapi Jongin tak habis fikir untuk yang satu ini.

"Kau tak mengerti." sahut Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!" persetan. Jongin muak dengan rahasia ini. Ia lelah menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Lelah dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang terus menghakiminya akan kesalahan yang tak ia mengerti.

"Jangan berteriak padaku" rintih Kyungsoo dengan bibir bergetar.

"K-kyung" emosi Jongin hilang begitu saja ketika mata bulat istrinya sudah berkaca-kaca. _Brengsek kau Kim Jongin. Kau telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi sekarang. Sialan._ Nuraninya marah.

"A-aku tak bermaksud, maaf—"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin, ia segera meraih tasnya dimeja nakas. "Bekal mu sudah ku siapkan di dapur. Aku memasak ayam bawang kesukaanmu hyung"

"Ah kau tak perlu... maksudku.. aku..akan makan diluar dengan klien"

"Apa makan diluar bersama klien setiap hari?"

Jongin tercekat. "Baby aku—"

Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu keluar begitu saja dengan membanting pintu kamar mereka.

"Sialan. Kenapa aku tidak jujur saja!" Jongin menjambak rambut nya kesal. Merasa serbasalah.

Lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan sendirian.

.

.

Pukul 7:30 Kim Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepan kediaman Park. Bimbang, dia terus memecet bel. Hingga lelaki bermata sipit menyambutnya bingung.

"Loh Kyungsoo ada apa?"

"Baek.." hancur sudah pertahanannya. Kyungsoo menubruk Park Baekhyun yang bengong didepan pintu. Air mata yang ia tahan sepanjang jalan. Kini tumpah begitu saja.

Merasakan pundaknya basah. Baekhyun panik segera menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini sayang?" Suara bass yang familiar sontak membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala.

"Hai Chanyeol hyung" sapanya serak.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. 'Kyungsoo sedang ada masalah' katanya pada suaminya itu tanpa suara.

Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu. Pria itu mengangguk kecil. Ia pikir masalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah selesai. Untuk apa lelaki mungil itu kemari?

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Setelah mereka bertiga duduk diruang tamu. Kehadiran si mungil tak menganggunya dan Baekhyun sama sekali. Mereka semua bersahabat dekat. Sudah bagaikan saudara.

Dalam beberapa saat Kyungsoo tak mampu menjawab. Ia masih sesegukan dalam pelukan Baekhyun. "J-jo-jongin selingkuh"

Baekhyun emosi dan menggebrak meja. "APA?!" ia harus memeriksa pendengarannya. Segera.

Dihadapan nya Park Chanyeol hanya gelen-geleng kepala akan respon istrinya yang berlebihan. "Sayang santai lah sedikit" walau ia pun cukup terkejut akan informasi itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Mereka mengatakan di kantor. Jongin dekat dengan _seseorang._ Mereka mengira _seseorang_ itu adalah pasangan Jongin."

 _'Oh, jadi itu alasannya Kyungsoo menangis saat berpapasan denganku.'_ Sekarang rasa penasaran Chanyeol terjawab sudah.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memerah dan terus mengeluarkan air mata. Baekhyun disebelahnya terenyuh, merasa iba. Kyungsoo memang cengeng tapi, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk meledek lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

"—pasangan Jongin 'kan aku hyung?!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memekik tak terima. Terkejut, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk kompak.

"Sementara aku tak pernah mengunjunginya di kantor. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang mereka maksud?" lanjut Kyungsoo lemas. Menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Dalam hati. Chanyeol sudah dapat menebak pasangan Jongin dikantor. "Apakah kau sudah mengatakannya pada Jongin, Soo?"

"Belum. Belakangan ini aku pun curiga. Dia selalu menolak ketika ku buatkan bekal. Tapi aku tak mau menuduhnya dulu. Sebelum ada bukti hyung"

 _'Tentu saja, dia dibuatkan bekal oleh Taemin. Kyungsoo-ya.'_ Batin Chanyeol jengkel.

"Sayang apakah kau bisa membantu Kyungsoo?" pinta Baekhyun. Menyentuh jemari Chanyeol penuh harap. Prihatin akan masalah yang dihadapi Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum menyakinkan dua lelaki manis dihadapan nya. "Jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Kyungsoo lewati, hanya bicara seperlunya dengan Jongin dirumah. Tanpa bertatap muka. Menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol bagaikan dalam neraka. Tubuhnya terbakar rasa cemburu. Membayangkan kemungkinan yang ada.

"Baby.. Bisakah bantu aku pasangkan dasi ini" Jongin muncul dari kamar mereka. Menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur yang tengah memotong sayuran. Memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

Walau sedang terjadi perang dingin di dalam mansion kim, Jongin tidak pernah berubah. Selalu perhatian padanya, memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan seperti tadi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan akan cinta yang tersirat. Suaminya itu tak pernah balas marah padanya. Jongin tidak menyerah untuk selalu bersikap lembut seperti saat hubungan mereka masih harmonis dulu. Perilaku Jongin mengakibatkan perasaan bersalah hadir dalam benak Kyungsoo. Namun semua itu ditepis mengingat suaminya bermain api dibelakang hubungan mereka. Rasa marah dan tak terima mendominasi diri Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk" pisau itu diacungkan di hadapan wajah Jongin. Suaminya refleks bergidik, beringsut mundur beberapa langkah. Kyungsoo sedang badmood sangat menyeramkan. Nyawanya dalam bahaya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo ku. Aku berangkat kerja kalau begitu." Jongin menghela nafas lelah. Tidak mau berdebat lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Sarapan bahkan belum siap." tanya Kyungsoo sinis memunggungi Jongin, tak berniat sama sekali untuk memandang wajah suaminya itu.

"Banyak pekerjaan, aku harus meeting nanti siang dan materinya belum ku periksa ulang. Nanti aku beli sarapan di jalan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, bukan untuk menjemput seseorang agar bisa pergi ke kantor bersama?" tebaknya marah. Dadanya terbakar oleh api cemburu. Semua yang dilakukan Jongin bagaikan salah dimatanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin balik bertanya. Sumpah ia tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Berangkat sana. Jangan membiarkan seseorang menunggumu.."

Dengan kesal Jongin melepaskan dasi yang tadinya hanya menggantung dilehernya begitu saja. Ia lempar kelantai dapur kasar. Selalu seperti ini. Ketika ditanya Kyungsoo tak pernah mau menjawab apapun. Selalu bisa mengalihkan topik.

Kapan masalah ini akan selesai kalau pihak utamanya tak mau membeberkan cerita. Ingin ia mencari tahu sendiri, namun apa mau dikata jika pekerjaan di kantor malah memenjarakannya. Jongin tak bisa berbuat apapun selain berharap suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo akan mengatakan semuanya, tentang masalah rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

.

Suara derum mobil menjauhi kediaman Kim. Menandakan Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. Dirinya bagai raga tak bernyawa. Ia melirik dasi hitam yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Sengatan panas melewati irisnya tak kuasa menahan air mata. Mengingat saat dulu ia selalu memakaikan Jongin dasi. Berciuman sebelum memulai hari. Semua itu hanya masalalu kini.

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo merosot, tak kuat menanggung beban batin. Ia terduduk dilantai keramik yang dingin sambil memeluk lututnya. Angannya terbang entah kemana, memikirkan semua yang ia lalui bersama Jongin kini perlahan hambar hanya karena orang ketiga diantara mereka.

Ponsel di saku celananya terus bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk untuknya.

 _Chanyeol is calling_

Jantung Kyungsoo berdentum keras. Ketakutan menerima kenyataan, mencekik Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali ia berdehem menenangkan dirinya. Segera ia mengangkat telpon itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Hyung.."

"Kyungsoo kita harus bicara."

.

.

.

Cafe dengan nuansa modern itu sepi pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa orang di pojok ruangan. Di meja nomor tujuh. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak tahu harus mulai dari mana Chanyeol terus mengaduk coffee yang baru ia pesan.

"Hyung, tak usah merasa tak enak padaku. Bicaralah walau kenyataan itu menyakitkan. Aku siap mendengarkan"

Sendu suara Kyungsoo. Mencubit dada Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu menghela napas berat sebelum menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu semuanya."

Dibawah meja jemari Kyungsoo saling meremas gugup. Hatinya belum siap untuk jatuh. Tetapi ia telah menanti saat ini, kebenaran mengenai perilaku suaminya yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Belakangan ini, Jongin memang akrab dengan Taemin. Seseorang yang dekat dengan Jongin dikampus dulu" Chanyeol sengaja mengaburkan penjelasan Taemin. Tak tega jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika Taemin dan Jongin sempat memiliki hubungan. Kyungsoo pasti akan lebih sedih nantinya. Karena fakta suaminya dulu pernah mencintai Taemin pasti sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Mereka selalu makan bersama. Itu yang Sekretaris Jongin katakan padaku dan waktu itu aku melihat sendiri Taemin membawakan Jongin bekal."

Kyungsoo terhenyak dikursinya. Dalam pandangannya semua buram karena matanya mulai berair. Padahal air matanya dirumah bagaikan sudah habis.

"Aku menanyakan pada beberapa orang. Security mengatakan beberapa kali, Taemin masuk kedalam mobil Jongin"

Kyungsoo pikir, ia cukup kuat. Nyatanya panah dari makna perkataan Chanyeol masih menghujam hatinya. Tak kuasa berkata-kata dadanya diliputi sesak tak terkira. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap jemarinya. Tepatnya pada cincin pernikahannya berada.

Chanyeol dapat melihatnya jelas, kehancuran dari kedua retina Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah berita itu belum tentu benar..em? Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Jongin. Mungkin semua ini hanya salah paham"

Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol hanya ingin membuat perasaannya lebih baik, walau tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti dalam kebisuan.

"Tadinya aku ingin menanyakan langsung pada Jongin. Tapi Kupikir itu bukanlah urusanku. Aku terlalu ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian nantinya" Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Tak apa hyung. Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Maaf merepotkan" kata Kyungsoo pelan disela tangisnya. Hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Bicara apa kau ini, kita saudara. Oke? Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan Jongin"

"...terima kasih hyung. Bisa kah kau tinggalkan aku? Aku ingin sendirian dulu"

Andaikan bisa Chanyeol ingin memeluk Kyungsoo menopang tubuh kecil itu. Ia segera mengurungkan. Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mencerna semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan kursinya. Kyungsoo menangis tanpa henti.

Ponselnya berdering, lagu khusus jika ada pemberitahuan dari Jongin.

Walau hatinya hancur, Kyungsoo tak terbiasa mengabaikan Jongin. Namun semua itu membuat nya menyesal begitu Jongin mengirimkan foto di chat mereka. Foto dimana Jongin tengah memeluk tubuh seseorang. Dalam foto itu lelaki yang Kyungsoo tebak bernama Taemin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin yang lebar. Walau posisi Jongin membelakangi kamera. Kyungsoo sangat hafal dengan bentuk kepala suaminya. Potongan rambutnya dan kemeja biru yang Jongin kenakan. Sama seperti kemeja yang Jongin kenakan tadi pagi. Posisi mereka begitu intim. Melekat bagai tak ada spasi. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar hancurnya hatinya terjatuh kedasar.

Lebur, perasaannya berserakan. Ponselnya tergeletak dilantai. Sepenuhnya terabaikan.

 **Kami sedang bersenang-senang, sayang.**

Sungguh kurang ajar capsion di foto itu. Apa Jongin sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin suaminya tega melakukan ini padanya?

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tidak meraung histeris, ia menyesal mengapa harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol di Cafe tadi bukan dirumah saja. Dadanya sesak, Kyungsoo ingin berteriak mengosongkan beban dalam dirinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yang menatap wajahnya yang berantakan—penuh dengan air mata. Kyungsoo memesan empat gelas black coffee walau ia tahu Maagnya sedang kambuh. Ia tak perduli.

Kyungsoo lebih baik mati.

 **TBC**

Coming soon

Chapter 4: Orang ke tiga (part II)

"Kenapa perpisahan begitu mudah kau putuskan. Apa arti diriku untukmu?"

.

.

(A/N)

Halooo

Bertemu lagi dengan saya :3

Rada nyesek-nyesek ya chap ini? Semoga hurt nya tersampaikan.

Tadinya mau aku jadiin satu bagian saja bab "Orang ketiga" ini. Tapi, panjang banget TT. Jadi ku bagi dua kekeke

Tolong kasih pendapat kalian di kolom review. Biar aku bisa semangat lanjutin.

Kalau yang minat dikit part II nya rada lamban dilanjut(?) /heleh

Terimakasih telah baca! Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang. Adios!

 **Shinkyu**


	4. Chapter 4

Pintu besar itu diketuk berkali-kali namun tak ada yang menanggapi. Taemin berdecak, memilih langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Toh Jongin tidak akan pernah marah. _Tentu saja, karena ia spesial._ Pikirnya.

"Jongin-ah"

Pria itu tertidur dikursi kebesarannya dengan kepala tergeletak pasrah pada meja. Pantas Jongin tak menjawab, jika sudah tidur begitu ia seperti orang mati. Mungkin jika diluar ada bencana besar Jongin tidak akan menyadari.

"Aigoo" sorot mata Taemin berubah sendu, memperhatikan Jongin yang terlelap. Bahkan Taemin dapat mendengar dengkuran darinya. Gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas pada wajah Jongin. Taemin meletakkan kotak bekalnya diatas meja. Retinanya masih terpaku pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan ia menegakkan tubuh Jongin agar menyandar pada kursi. Jika dia terus membungkuk dengan kepala dimeja. Punggung Jongin akan sakit.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah" bisik Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Ia mengulurkan telunjuknya, mengelus alis jongin yang mengkerut dengan lembut. "Istrimu tidak dapat mengurusmu dengan baik" Taemin berkata sinis beranjak menaiki kursi, beringsut duduk dipangkuan Jongin. Sesekali melirik Jongin takut lelaki itu akan bangun tetapi, dia tak terusik sama sekali. Taemin tersenyum senang merasa bebas berbuat apapun.

"Jika kau bersamaku, kau tidak akan seperti ini" rayunya mengelus pipi Jongin seduktif. "Kau pasti menyesal menikahinya" Taemin melirik bingkai foto dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada kemudian menepis foto itu hingga terjatuh kelantai.

"Aku akan membantumu mengakhiri semuanya. Kau akan kembali padaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia" Taemin mengecup bibir Jongin yang sedikit terbuka. Merapatkan tubuh mereka lalu mengambil ponsel Jongin diatas meja. Menekan lambang kamera lalu berpose semesra mungkin. Setelah memastikan hasil fotonya bagus. Taemin segera mengirimkan pada Kyungsoo dengan senyuman mengembang. Ia mengetik capsion.

 **Kami sedang bersenang-senang sayang.**

"Its show time."

.

.

.

Fanfiction ini dan segala isinya bukanlah miliku

Saya hanya minjam, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun.

Warning : Anggap saja dalam ff ini di Korea hubungan sesama jenis sudah menjadi hal lumrah/? Typo(s), YAOI, Boys Love.

Kim Jongin 24 tahun

Do Kyungsoo 22 tahun

.

.

 **S** hin **ky** u

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Married**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4: Trid person bagian II

Suasana hening lagi-lagi menyambut Jongin saat tiba dirumah.

"Baby? Aku pulang" Jongin meletakkan sepatunya di rak kemudian mencari Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan pelukan selamat datang. Pekerjaan dikantornya benar-benar menumpuk. Belum lagi pegawai yang tidak becus. Menambah bebannya saja. Semoga mood Kyungsoo sudah bagus sekarang. Karena hanya Kyungsoo lah obatnya ketika ia sedang lelah.

"Baby?" panggilnya sambil menyalakan lampu kamar. Terkejut luar biasa menemukan kamar mereka berantakan dengan pecahan kaca berserakan dilantai. Jongin berjongkok untuk mengambil bingkai foto pernikahan mereka yang hampir hancur. Kekhawatiran menghantam dadanya, menyadari kemungkinan adanya pencuri yang mengakibatkan ini semua.

Ia segera bangkit untuk kembali mencari Kyungsoo. Kekhawatiran nampak jelas pada air mukanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti di kamar mandi mereka. Kyungsoo terduduk memeluk lututnya. Wajah lelaki itu berurai air mata.

"Soo!"

Jongin terkejut bukan main, hampir berlari menghampiri, sebelum Kyungsoo melemparkan kotak sabun padanya.

"Jangan mendekat!" pekik Kyungsoo marah. Perlahan berdiri dengan lutut yang gemetar. Seharian menangis tanpa makan apapun cukup menguras tenaga, maagnya yang kambuh membuatnya mual dan ditambah ingatannya yang terus menampilkan foto kemesraan Jongin dengan Taemin dikantor.

Kyungsoo seakan mati rasa. Tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Dunianya hancur dalam sekejap. Dulu Jongin selalu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah hidupnya. Semua itu bohong. Kyungsoo bukan hidupnya. Jongin pembohong. Dia memiliki dunia yang lain.

"Kamu kedinginan.." lengan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuhnya tetapi Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan tubuh. Bagai Jongin adalah kotoran menjijikan. Perbuatannya itu cukup membuat Jongin tertohok.

"Kamu kenapa? Katakan padaku? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" beruntun Jongin bertanya. Kebingungan tampak jelas pada mimik wajah lelahnya.

Tubuhnya letih ditambah mendapati keadaan Kyungsoo yang hancur seperti ini. Ia tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

"Kau." telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah padanya. Seakan pisau yang dapat menusuk dadanya.

Kyungsoo menabrak bahunya kasar setelah menjawab demikian. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan mata memerah menelan rasa ingin tahunya sendirian.

Di dalam kamar mereka yang sedikit remang. Air mata Kyungsoo bagai sudah diperas habis. Tak ada yang tersisa. Kini ia hanya terdiam, terduduk diatas kasur. Merenungi betapa mengenaskan dirinya.

"Baby" Jongin menghampiri ragu. Mendudukan diri di sampingnya. "Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Jongin lembut. Memberanikan diri membingkai wajah Kyungsoo di telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo menutup mata menghalau air mata. "Tolong ambilkan ponselku" bisik Kyungsoo dengan bibir bergetar.

Walau tak paham, Jongin tetap meraih ponsel hitam milik Kyungsoo dimeja nakas kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Memperhatikan dengan sabar Kyungsoo yang mengotak-atik ponsel tersebut.

"Jelaskan padaku. Ini apa" layar ponsel itu diarahkan tepat dihadapan wajah Jongin. Disana menampilkan foto dimana dia tengah memeluk Taemin.

"..apa..." tenggorokannya tercekat. Kapan foto itu diambil? Jongin tidak merasa berfoto dengan pose seperti itu dengan Taemin. Dia pasti dijebak. "Aku tidak tahu" katanya resah. "Sumpah" lanjutnya ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Apa lelaki difoto itu adalah kamu?" Mata Kyungsoo memerah menghantam jantung Jongin. Lelaki yang paling ia cintai, yang paling ia jaga kini terluka oleh dirinya sendiri. Jongin tertohok akan pemikirannya. Merasa menjadi pria paling bajingan di dunia ini.

Jongin terdiam tak dapat menjawab. Mau berbohong pun tidak mungkin karena di foto itu memanglah jelas-jelas dirinya.

Diam berarti iya.

Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Ia menutup mulut menghalau jeritan amarah. "Bagimana.. bagaimana bisa" isaknya kecewa. Tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. Caci maki yang ingin Kyungsoo lontarkan seperti tertanam kembali dalam kerongkongannya. Jongin segera meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis disana. "Kenapa kamu begitu tega?" rintih Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan nyeri pada sekujur tubuhnya. Fakta yang ada tidak hanya menyakiti hatinya, bagai seluruh sarafnya perih tak terkira. Dalam pelukan hangat suaminya itu ia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kali.

"Maafkan aku" keterkejutan masih menguasai Jongin. Rangkaian kata-kata penjelasan bagai tertelan kembali di tenggorokannya. "Itu bukan seperti yang kamu fikirkan" sanggahnya.

Entah kekuatan dari mana Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga lelaki itu tersentak jatuh kekasur. "Cukup" Kyungsoo berdiri tak dapat menahan lagi.

"Kyungsoo, tidak. Tidak!" pekik Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo beranjak mengambil koper. Memasukan bajunya kedalam sana.

"Jangan pergi aku mohon. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" pinta Jongin merangkak menghampiri Kyungsoo didekat lemari mereka. Mencoba meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya namun Kyungsoo mendorongnya lagi. "Soo, baby." Jongin tak menyerah akan penolakan istrinya, ia mencoba menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar menghentikan kegiatan mengepak baju dan mengubah niat untuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Jika kamu pergi aku akan mati" ancam Jongin putus asa. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan istrinya.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kita impas?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin terluka. Menyadari rasa sakit dari pancaran mata Kyungsoo, pegangan Jongin pada lengannya perlahan mengendur. "Kamu sudah membunuhku lebih dulu."

Koper besar berwarna hitam itu ditarik Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan teriakan Jongin memintanya untuk tinggal. Mengabaikan foto pernikahan mereka yang terpasang di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo berjalan pasti meninggalkan cintanya. Rasa sakit dan kekecewaan tak mampu membuatnya berkata-kata lagi. Ia takkan bisa tinggal dan membiarkan sakit hati menggrogoti dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah aku tak berarti untukmu, sehingga semudah itu kau meninggalkanku?"

Jongin mendekatinya. Wajah pria itu kusut dan kalut. Kyungsoo menunduk tak mau menatap suaminya itu. Memilih mencengkeram ponselnya. Ia telah memesan taksi. Sebentar lagi taksi itu akan menjemputnya.

"Baby" bisikan itu mengalun, menggores hati Kyungsoo. Lagi dan lagi.

"Kamu sangat berarti." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang terpaku disampingnya. "Kamu adalah segalanya. Tapi apakah kamu menganggapku sama?"

Jongin tercekat.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo khawatir. "Soo jangan pergi. Kamu adalah napasku. Tanpa mu bagaimana aku dapat hidup?"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya menahan isakan. "Berhentilah berkata omong kosong" katanya kemudian mengela napas berat. "Buktinya kamu bahagia bersama dia dibelakangku."

"Kebahagiaanku hanya kamu" cerca Jongin tak sabar.

"Hyung cukup" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Aku sudah tak tahan. Tolong biarkan aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi" ia segera membuka pintu utama setelah mendengar suara klakson taksi dibunyikan. Jemputannya telah datang.

"Kyungsoo! ARGHH"

Jongin berteriak kesetanan menghancurkan pajangan hingga pecah berserakan. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mau menoleh untuk melihatnya terakhir kali. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung mungil itu sendu. Jongin meringkuk di lantai yang dingin. Tanpa sadar pipinya telah basah oleh airmata yang mengalir. Ketika ia ditinggalkan orang tua, Jongin tidak menangis. Ketika Taemin meninggalkannya Jongin sempat terpukul tetapi tidak menangis. Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang dapat menjungkir balikan dunianya. Ia menjadi rapuh dan hancur lebur untuk pertama kali. Tangisan menyayat hati berputar di sekelilingnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menumpahkan kesedihan. Sorot onyxnya berubah tajam mengelap penuh tegad. Ia meraih ponsel di dalam saku celana. "Mino." Jongin menelpon kaki tangannya, memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Ya tuan" diseberang sana Mino menyahut patuh.

"Apakah kau melihat Kyungsoo menaiki taksi?" tanya Jongin sambil mencengkram surainya kalut. Mino selalu berjaga di depan gerbang besar kediaman Kim bersama para Security.

"Ya Tuan, saya sedang mengikuti taksi itu. Tuan Kyungsoo menangis saat menaiki taksi. Saya memprediksi terjadi sesuatu"

Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama dan tampak puas. Mino memang dapat diandalkan, salah satu ajudannya yang paling taat dan setia.

"Bagus" pujinya singkat tersenyum miring. "Jangan sampai kehilangan jejak. Jangan sampai Kyungsoo menyadari kehadiranmu disekitarnya." perintah Jongin mutlak.

"Laksanakan tuan."

Ponsel itu Jongin lemparkan kelantai hancur bersamaan dengan hatinya yang berserakan.

«»

"Aku harus kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Supir taksi meliriknya dari kaca spion tampak khawatir.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" tanya pak supir cemas. Wajah Kyungsoo pucat dan sangat berantakan.

"Aku lelaki huhuhu" Mendengar dipanggil nona, Kyungsoo kembali menangis seraya mencari tisue untuk membuang ingusnya. "Kita ke bandara pak."

«»

Pukul dua dini hari Oh Sehun mendapat telpon dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Memberitahu bahwa sahabatnya Jongin mabuk tak sadarkan diri di bar. Dengan langkah tergesa Sehun memasuki bar itu. Ia mengabaikan beberapa wanita yang meliriknya tertarik. Tujuannya kini hanya satu. Segera menemukan Jongin. Biasanya walau seberat apapun masalah yang dialami sahabatnya itu. Jongin tidak akan pernah mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Pasangannya; Kyungsoo melarang keras. Jadi ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Ditengah remang lampu bar dan keramaian. Akhirnya Sehun menemukan Jongin tergeletak disofa dengan banyak botol kosong disekitarnya. Emosinya yang ia pendam kini hilang digantikan rasa iba.

"Jongin-ah? Ya!" Sehun menepuk pipi Jongin kasar. Tidak mabuk saja lelaki itu susah dibangunkan. Apalagi dalam keadaan mengkonsumsi alkohol sebanyak ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membopong tubuh Jongin yang sama besar seperti tubuhnya. Sedikit kesulitan namun Sehun dapat tangani dengan mudah. Ia segera keluar dari bar sambil sesekali mengerutu pelan.

«»

Napas Sehun terengah. Keringat menuruni keningnya. Bagai telah lari maraton keliling kota. Jarak dari parkiran ke dalam rumah Jongin lumayan jauh. Ia mengutuk pekarangan Jongin yang cukup luas. Dasar kaya.

Sehun bersyukur Security membantunya membawa tubuh Jongin yang seperti mati dan juga membantu membukakan pintu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Kemana Kyungsoo?

Di dalam rumah Jongin sangat berantakan. Seperti pemiliknya sekarang. Sehun segera merebahkan Jongin disofa kemudian mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai kebersihan. Namun keadaan rumah mereka sekarang hancur bagai di acak-acak frustasi oleh seseorang. _Pasti ada masalah diantara mereka._ Pikir Sehun.

Suara muntahan seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sehun segera menghampiri Jongin khawatir. Matanya membola begitu menemukan Jongin terduduk dilantai dengan muntahan berceceran di sekitarnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Ini takkan mudah.

«»

"Kyungsoo-ya, Gwenchana?" Baekhyun menghubungi Kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali setelah mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol semalam. Bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengetahui semuanya. Kecemasan pada sahabatnya itu membuat Baekhyun resah. Ia tahu sedalam apa cinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin sejak mereka kuliah. Kyungsoo pasti hancur saat ini.

Di seberang sana Kyungsoo menyahut pelan. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara ramai seperti pasar.

"Yak! Eodiga?!" matahari baru terbit. Kyungsoo sudah diluar rumah? Biasanya jam segini seharusnya Kyungsoo baru bangun tidur.

"Baek, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, hm? Keuno"

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Sial" Baekhyun memandang ponselnya kesal. Menyadari satu hal. Kyungsoo pasti melarikan diri dari rumah. Masalahnya Kyungsoo itu buta arah. Dia mudah sekali tersesat. Karena sebab itulah Jongin tidak memperbolehkannya untuk keluar rumah sendirian.

«»

Hari ini Sehun menjadi bolos kerja demi mengurusi sahabat bodohnya. Ia segera menghubungi Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya agar istrinya itu tidak khawatir dan ia pun meminta salah satu maid mereka dirumah untuk datang agar mebereskan kekacauan di kediaman Kim.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku." Sehun berkata seraya melirik Jongin yang terdiam bagai batu. Entah jiwa pria berkulit tan itu dimana. Pandangan mata Jongin tak fokus menatapnya. "Mandilah" ia menepuk pundak Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya dimeja makan. Jongin telah bangun satu jam yang lalu namun penampilannya sama seperti semalam, kacau dan berantakan masih mengenakan seragam kantornya. Diatas meja sudah tersedia sarapan yang dibawakan maid Sehun. Mungkin Luhan yang membuatnya dirumah. Pikirnya.

Seakan baru tersadar oleh sesuatu Jongin tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. "Pinjam ponselmu! Aku harus menghubungi, Mino."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Walau ragu ia tetap memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. "Kemana ponselmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hancur" Jongin menyahut singkat. Menekan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya. "Mino, bagaimana?"

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Apa! Kehilangan jejak? Bagaimana bisa?" Jongin mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak becus. Cari Kyungsoo sampai ketemu!"

"YAK" Sehun langsung menahan Jongin yang akan membalikan meja yang terdapat makanan mereka. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. Menekan pundak Jongin meminta lelaki itu untuk tenang. "Emosi seperti itu takkan memecahkan masalah." nasihat Sehun. Beruntung Jongin menurutinya. Lelaki itu sudah dapat mengendalikan emosi.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

Sepasang mata Jongin memandangnya. Wajah lelaki itu pias terguncang. "Kyungsoo..."

«»

 **Jeju 07:30**

Kyungsoo menoleh kesana-kemari. Ditengah keramaian pasar ia mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Perutnya tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Sejak kemarin ia tak mengkonsumsi apapun. Kepalanya mulai sakit akibat pengaruh penyakit maagnya. Ia bisa saja mampir pada restoran yang berjejer apik di sana. Tetapi isi dompetnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Kyungsoo tidak membawa atm. Benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana ia dapat bertahan hidup tanpa uang dan tempat tinggal?

Bingung dengan tujuannya. Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti ditengah keramaian. Mulai ketakutan dengan keberadaan orang-orang asing disekitarnya. Penyesalan mencengkram dada Kyungsoo. Jika saja ia tidak dikendalikan emosi. Mungkin kini ia masih dirumahnya yang hangat dan aman bersama dengan suaminya.

"Jongin hyung" panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Sepasang mata bulatnya mulai berair. Dengan wajah pucat pasi Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menyeret kopernya. Tidak tahu akan kemana.

«»

"Taemin?! Taemin yang itu?" cecar Sehun terdengar kesal setelah mendengar semua cerita Jongin.

"Ya" jawab Jongin pelan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Sehun tak habis pikir bagaimana otak Jongin berjalan. Ia saja hafal betul tabiat Taemin dulu. Mana mungkin Jongin lupa? Taemin sangat serakah dan egois. Ia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Jongin membuka lengan seakan menawarkan pelukan pada Taemin kembali. Tentu saja Taemin akan salah sangka dan mengira bahwa Jongin masih mencintainya dengan segala kebaikan yang Jongin beri selama ini.

"Aku tidak berfikir sampai kesana" Jongin mengela napas. Matanya bergulir pada dapur. Disana biasanya Kyungsoo mundar-mandir memasak dengan mengenakan apron yang lucu. Bayangan Kyungsoo itu perlahan menghilang bagai kabut. "Kyungsoo pergi hun" Jongin berkedip dan tersenyum miris.

"Dia salah paham"

"Apa kau tahu kemana Kyungsoo pergi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lebih tenang. Jika ia ikut emosi tentu saja semua masalah ini akan tambah runyam.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sudah meminta Mino mengawasinya. Kyungsoo ke bandara dan Mino kehilangan jejak disana"

"Bandara? Bisa gawat kalau Kyungsoo sampai keluar negeri" dengan sigap Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja lalu menekan-nekan keypad. Segera menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif" Sehun berkata setelah suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Raut cemas membayangi wajah Jongin.

"Makanlah, kau harus memiliki banyak energi untuk membereskan ini semua" mangkuk berisi sandwich Sehun dorong ke arah Jongin.

"Aku akan bertemu Taemin untuk meminta penjelasan darinya." Ungkap Jongin kemudian mengambil salah satu sandwich itu. Memakannya lahap. Pikiran berkenala. Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia sudah makan juga?

«»

Kyungsoo tidak ingat berapa lama ia berjalan. Sebelumnya ia telah membeli dua potong roti dan susu kemasan. Kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi membawanya melangkah. Pandangannya berkelana, dirinya berada ditempat yang benar-benar asing.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo menuju bangku dibawah pohon rindang. Menghalau dari panasnya matahari. Tempat yang cocok untuk mengisi energi dan beristirahat sejenak.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan koper besarnya di pohon lalu mengeluarkan roti dan susunya. Makan dengan tenang. Jongin...

Ia menggelengkan kepala kalap. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan lelaki itu. Keputusannya untuk pergi setidaknya sedikit meringankan beban batinnya. Namun tetap saja visual suaminya itu mengikuti, menyakiti hatinya terus menerus. "Apakah dengan tidak ada aku. Kau sekarang bersamanya hyung?" bisik Kyungsoo diantara angin dan dedaunan yang berhembus. Berharap Jongin mendengar disana.

Ditengah kekalutan hatinya. Lamat-lamat Kyungsoo seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia refleks berdiri, pandangannya menyapu tempat sekitar mencari asal suara.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Seorang pria berdiri memandangnya. Pria itu melambai dan Tersenyum menghampirinya.

«»

Taemin melangkah pasti menuju ruangan Jongin setelah mendapat perintah untuk menemui Sajangnimnya itu.

Setelah melemparkan senyum ramah pada sekretaris Jongin di luar ruangan, pintu besar itu ia dorong pelan. Senyum lebarnya perlahan luntur ketika mendapati bahwa Jongin tidak sendirian. Sehun berdiri bersandar pada kursi sementara Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dari sofa.

"Masuklah"

Perasaan Taemin saja atau suara Jongin sangat dingin padanya. Bagaikan ia adalah pembuat masalah yang harus dilenyapkan segera.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Mata Taemin bergulir pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya—mengintimidasi.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, mencoba mendekati Jongin kembali?" Chanyeol bersuara seraya berjalan menghampiri Taemin. Setiap jarak yang dihapuskan menimbulkan kegugupan pada Taemin. Ia membuang muka, lebih memilih menatap Jongin dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala.

 _Apa maksud semua ini?_

"Jawab saja, Taemin. Kami disini memastikan kau tidak memperdaya Jongin lagi" Sehun merangkul Chanyeol. Mengangkat dagunya congkak. Seakan menantang Taemin. Menanti tindakan Taemin selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti" bulir air mata berlomba-lomba keluar. Taemin pura-pura terisak, menutup mulutnya. Suara Taemin terdengar lemah. Tak menyangka akan dipojokan seperti ini.

Chanyeol membuka mulut tampak geram namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Sementara Sehun hanya mendengus memilih menyingkir dari hadapan Taemin. Muak akan semua drama yang lelaki itu ciptakan.

"Sudahlah" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara menengahi mereka. "Chanyeol, Sehun sebaiknya kalian keluar. Aku bisa mengatasi ini." perintahnya, menghela napas keras-keras. Mencoba meringankan beban yang menumpuk dadanya.

Senyum Taemin mengembang menyangka Jongin sedang berusaha melindunginya. Kedua sahabat Jongin itu menurut meninggalkan ruangan walau sesekali mengumpat. Dalam hati Taemin berjanji akan membalas mereka yang kurang ajar terhadapnya. Seharusnya mereka lebih sopan karena ia calon istri Jongin yang baru.

Mungkin Jongin memanggilnya kemari untuk membahas perbuatannya kemarin. Berterima kasih karena ulahnya itu membuahkan hasil. Saat ini Jongin terbebas dari belengu istrinya yang tidak becus itu.

"Apa mau mu?" desis Jongin bagai ular berbisa. Siap membunuh Taemin kapan saja. Sorot matanya gelap penuh amarah.

"J-jongin" Taemin tergagap. Kakinya melangkah mundur. Meretas jarak diantara mereka. Ia ketakutan. Baru kali ini Jongin berekspresi seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengirim foto seperti itu pada Kyungsoo!? Lancang sekali kau!" dalam sepersekian detik Jongin merengut kemeja Taemin—mencengkramnya kuat.

Tarikan Jongin pada kerahnya benar-benar kuat. Ia tercekik. Pasukan oksigen semakin menipis. Taemin tersedak membuka mulutnya—meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"JAWAB!" wajah Jongin memerah menahan amarah.

"Akk!—" lengan Taemin mendorong bahu Jongin terus menerus. Mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia telah mencurahkan tenaga tetapi Jongin bahkan tidak bergeser sama sekali.

Menyadari wajah Taemin hampir membiru. Jongin segera melepas cengkramannya lalu membuang muka tak perduli. Tak mau melihat Taemin yang hampir sekarat akibat perbuatannya.

Taemin membungkuk sesekali terbatuk. Ia mengelus lehernya yang memerah. Melotot pada Jongin, tak percaya. "Kau tanya kenapa..." ia berkata lemah, masih shock akan perlakuan kasar Jongin sebelumnya.

"Bukan kah sudah jelas karena aku mencintaimu?!" teriak Taemin sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin kasar hingga sedikit terjengkang.

Jongin mendelik. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi" sanggahnya.

Sepasang mata Taemin terbelalak. Terkejut akan balasan Jongin. "Pembohong" umpatnya tak percaya, tersenyum sinis. "Kau dulu sangat mencintai ku."

"Dulu." dengus Jongin. Menekankan satu kata yang Taemin ucapkan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Taemin menolak—menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Mendekati Jongin, mencoba memeluk pria itu. Tetapi Jongin terlebih dahulu mundur beberapa langkah—menjaga jarak darinya.

"Kau selalu baik padaku, kau tidak pernah menolak bekalku, dan terkadang kau bersedia mengantarku pulang!" cecar Taemin tak terima. Sakit hati akan pengakuan Jongin yang tidak sesuai harapannya. "Kau pasti mencintaiku" Taemin berkata putus asa. Wajahnya mulai berurai air mata.

Mendengar itu Jongin sedikit terenyuh. Emosi pada tatapan matanya perlahan luluh. "Kau salah paham." walau bagaimanapun dulu mereka teman baik dan sangat dekat.

Sesaat keheningan mengisi kekosongan.

"Aku melakukan semuanya hanya demi kesopanan. Aku tak mau kau terbebani akan hutangmu padaku." Jongin akhirnya berkata selang beberapa saat. Menarik lengan Taemin agar duduk disofa. Menenangkan lelaki itu yang terlihat sangat terguncang.

"Ku pikir kau masih mencintai ku." bisik Taemin menundukan kepala. Tidak mau beradu pandang dengannya.

Jongin bergumam maaf berkali-kali. Taemin hanya tersenyum miris menyadari bahwa Ia terlalu percaya diri dan perbuatannya yang keterlaluan sekali.

"Aku pasti menghancurkan rumah tanggamu" Taemin menatap Jongin serba salah. Mengusap air mata dengan lengan kemejanya. Tak mau terlihat jelek dan lemah.

Jongin menatapnya lama tanpa berkomentar apapun. Banyak kata yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Namun sulit untuk terutarakan. Mimik wajahnya begitu datar menahan kesakitan.

Perasaan bersalah menyesakan dada Taemin. Ia baru menyadari betapa kacaunya penampilan Jongin saat ini.

Perkirannya salah besar. Perbuatannya memang berhasil tetapi ia tak mengira; Jongin tidak senang sama sekali, malah terlihat menderita. Walau Taemin mencintai Jongin dan berharap memilikinya. Tapi jika ulahnya menghancurkan hidup Jongin tentu Taemin tidak akan mengharapkan itu semua.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

Jongin tersenyum miris. "Dia adalah napasku. Sebagian dari jiwaku, Tae. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintainya."

Tertohok, Taemin justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawai jalan hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia tertawa dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir.

«»

Seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan mata sipit menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya pria itu memastikan pandangannya tidak salah.

"Baekbeom hyung?" pria yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun itu tersenyum lebar. Kakak Baekhyun sudah seperti kakaknya juga. Dia dulu sangat akrab dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Orang tuanya terkadang keluar kota hingga dia sering ditinggalkan. Beruntung keluarga Byun mau menampungnya untuk sementara.

"Apa kau sedang liburan?" tanya Byun Baekbeom ramah, melirik koper besar milik Kyungsoo yang bersandar di pohon. "Kebetulan sekali ya."

Kyungsoo terdiam tak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya menatap roti dalam genggamannya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Urusan bisnis. Hari ini hari terakhir jadi aku memilih jalan-jalan sebentar"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dimana Jongin?" Kakak laki-laki Baekhyun itu bertanya. Mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan suami Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berjalan-jalan sendirian. Jongin pasti akan selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Masih tersimpan jelas dalam ingatan Baekbeom bagaimana posesifnya Jongin pada teman adiknya itu dulu.

Ia dan Jongin cukup akrab dikarenakan ada beberapa urusan bisnis. Ia bahkan hadir dalam upacara pernikahan mereka.

Mendengar nama Jongin disebut. Dada Kyungsoo bagai dicubit. Roti yang tadinya ia kunyah kini terasa hambar. Entah bagaimana mulanya perutnya mulai melilit. Diafragma seperti menekan paru-parunya. Kyungsoo terengah-engah tak sanggup menelan roti dalam mulutnya. Ia menekan ulu hatinya seakan dapat meredakan rasa sakit disana. Kyungsoo nemuntahkan rotinya, isi perutnya mendesak keluar ditambah kepalanya yang terus berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo!" tubuhnya diguncang pelan. Keringat dingin menuruni dahinya. Kyungsoo merasa diambang kesadaran. Samar ia dapat melihat Baekbeom mencoba menopangnya.

Dan semuanya gelap.

«»

"...Kyungsoo tidak ada disana eommonim?"

Jongin sudah menghubungi semua kenalan Kyungsoo dan hasilnya nihil. Kini ia menghubungi mertuanya, semoga Kyungsoo memilih pulang kerumah orangtuanya. Jongin akan sedikit lebih tenang jika istrinya itu berada disana.

"Tidak ada? ...animida. Gwenchana eommonim. Maaf mengganggu"

Sambungan dengan ibu dari Kyungsoo itu terputus. Ponsel dalam genggamannya Jongin remas resah. Ia telah membeli ponsel baru dengan nomor telpon yang sama. Tentu bukan hal yang sulit untuk orang sepertinya.

"Kamu dimana baby?" Jongin bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ingin mencari ke sekeliling Seoul namun Mino mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menaiki pesawat. Entah kota atau negara mana yang Kyungsoo tuju. Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun.

Mungkin sudah ratusan kali Jongin mencoba menghubungi istrinya itu. Sebanyak itu pula operator yang menjawabnya mengatakan bahwa nomor itu tidak aktif. Jongin merasa ia akan gila.

Suara langkah kaki menarik perhatian Jongin. Kyungsoo berlari melewatinya dengan cucian yang menumpuk menutupi muka. Kaki kaki kecil itu bergerak lincah sambil sesekali memekik "Hujan! Hyung hujan! Cucianku"

Kyungsoo terpeleset, jatuh terduduk. Cuciannya berhamburan dimana-mana. Hujan cukup deras mengakibatkan halaman mereka tergenang air sehingga kaki Kyungsoo yang habis dari luar basah. Bukan membantu Jongin melihat sosok yang mirip dirinya malah tertawa. Sampai Kyungsoo mengejar dengan kaos kaki ditangan bersiap menyumpal mulut Jongin itu. Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo malah terpeleset untuk kedua kali.

Jongin terkekeh, perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai tapi sebelum lengan Jongin terulur untuk menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo menghilang seiring dengan angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Senyum yang tadinya terlukis kini hilang digantikan dengan air mata yang mengenang.

"Baby..."

lagu kesedihan terus Kyungsoo putar dalam kepala Jongin.

«»

Rumah sakit tampak lenggang. Hanya terdapat beberapa pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Baekbeom mengigit bibirnya resah penglihatannya terus tertuju pada pintu unit gawat darurat yang tertutup rapat. Dimana para dokter dan perawat bekerja menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama. Koper hitam itu akhirnya Baekbeom buka. Mencari ponsel milik Kyungsoo menghubungi seseorang yang pasti sedang cemas sekarang.

«»

Bagaikan mimpi, Jongin menggucek matanya.

 _My Kyungsoo is calling_

Dalam sepersekian detik Jongin menggeser lambang telpon berwarna hijau.

"HALO?! Kyungsoo? Kamu dimana? Maafkan aku! Aku akan menjemp—"

"Jongin?"

Suara orang asing menjawabnya. Eforia dan kelegaan yang membuncah musnah seketika. Alisnya merengut dalam. Lelaki lain menggunakan ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki lain sedang bersama Kyungsoo entah dimana saat ini. Jongin bisa merasakan dadanya terbakar api cemburu.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak Jongin kasar. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mundar-mandir tak sabaran.

"Kyungsoo—"

Suara diseberang sana mengalun lirih. Namun Jongin masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kekhawatiran seketika menyentak Jongin. Wajahnya medadak pucat pasi.

"Ada apa dengan istriku?" Suara Jongin terdengar panik. Jantung pria itu berdetak keras. Berdentum di telinganya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar seseorang disana menjawab pertanyaannya.

Rangkaian kata diucapkan diseberang sana. Seakan mencabut nyawa Jongin perlahan dan pasti. Mulutnya membuka menutup namun suara tak mau keluar. Tercekat ditenggorokan.

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo._

Nama itu terus dipanjatkan dalam sanubari. Kunci mobil di meja, Jongin rengut kasar. Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya lelaki bermata tajam itu berlari menuju garasi. Sebelum memasuki mobil Jongin menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Siapkan pesat pribadi menuju jeju."

Mobil silver itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan.

«»

"Hyung!" Jongin memanggil Baekbeom. Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan ditelpon saat Jongin sudah mendarat di Jeju.

"Cepat sekali kau datang. Kupikir kau akan tiba besok" Baekbeom berkata bingung. Memandang heran Jongin yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit.

"Itu tidak penting. Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam intonasinya. Dibenaknya saat ini hanya Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Di dalam pesawat ia merasa akan mati karena kekhawatiran. Baru sehari Kyungsoo kabur tapi lelaki yang ia cintai itu langsung masuk rumah sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Dokter sudah menanganinya. Dia sudah dipindahkan di ruang rawat inap. Kyungsoo tidak bisa pulang. Ia harus dirawat beberapa hari."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Baekbeom menggeleng. Kurang mengerti mengenai medis. "Mereka mengatakan ini mengenai luka pada lambungnya"

Jongin terkejut bukan main. "Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau temui dokter untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut" Baekbeom menepuk punggungnya. "Jongin aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebelumnya aku sudah memesan pesawat pulang menuju Seol besok. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu menjaga Kyungsoo"

"Iya hyung. Terimakasih" Jongin membungkuk dalam. Bersyukur dalam hati Baekbeom yang menemukan Kyungsoo bukan orang jahat.

Kesan pertama Jongin memasuki ruangan ialah seba putih, bersih berbau obat-obatan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada ranjang. Disana Kyungsoo tertidur lemah. Jongin melangkah mendekat. Hanya beberapa jam mereka terpisah tetapi cukup menimbulkan rindu yang tak terkira. Setiap jarak yang ia hapuskan bagaikan dalam mimpi. Baru saja Jongin membayangkan Kyungsoo dirumah kini dihadapannya ada sosok Kyungsoo yang asli. Namun dalam keadaan yang tidak Jongin harapkan sama sekali.

Sejenak Jongin dibuat terperangah menatap istrinya. Jarum Infus menusuk lengan kurus Kyungsoo.

"Baby..." Jongin mendekat—duduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya penuh perasaan.

"Aku telah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini." bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo. "—Seharusnya aku saja yang berada diposisimu.. aku.." Jongin mengerjap menghalau air mata. Tercekat tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsinya. Seorang perawat menghampiri dengan senyumanan sopan. "Tuan ini adalah obat. Pastikan Tuan Kyungsoo meminumnya satu sendok sebelum makan" botol berukuran cukup besar itu diserahkan pada Jongin.

"Suster bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Jongin setelah meletakkan botol obat itu dimeja samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik, kami sudah memberikan obat anti nyeri. Efek sampingnya Tuan Kyungsoo mungkin tak akan bangun hingga besok pagi"

Jongin tidak tahu harus berespon seperti apa. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata mengenggam kuat-kuat organ dalamnya. Jika saja dia bisa meluruskan semua masalah mereka, Kyungsoo tidak akan seperti ini. Semuanya adalah salahnya.

"Tuan anda bisa menemui dokter diruangannya. Jika ingin bertanya lebih lanjut." perawat itu melemparkan senyum sebelum berpamitan keluar.

Jongin balas tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Disinilah Jongin kini, berdiri di depan ruangan dokter Choi. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu. Terdengar sahutan didalam menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Saya wali dari tuan Kyungsoo. Dok"

"Ah duduk lah" Choi Siwon menujuk kursi dihadapannya. Berkas-berkas pasien ia singkirkan dari meja.

"Jadi.. istri saya sakit apa?" tanya Jongin _to the point_.

"Maagnya sudah parah." Siwon menatap Jongin serius. "Saya khawatir lambung Kyungsoo luka."

"Sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo tidak makan?" Tanya Siwon kemudian.

Jongin menunduk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. sebelum bertengkar ia benar-benar sibuk bekerja, tidak pernah memperhatikan pola makan istrinya. Padahal Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki riwayat penyakit maag. Dia benar-benar bukan suami yang baik.

Siwon menghela napas.

"Makanan yang tidak dijaga. Mengkonsumsi coffee yang berlebihan ditambah faktor Stress menjadi pemicunya."

Menunduk, Jongin kehilangan kata-kata. Perasaan bersalah mencengkram dadanya. Ia sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Saya harap Tuan Kyungsoo diawasi. Pastikan dia makan walau sedikit tapi sering. Jangan berikan ia beban fikiran terlalu banyak. Saya lihat Kyungsoo sedikit depresi."

Jongin tercekat. Ia merasa ingin mati saja.

"Ini merupakan resep, silakan tebus diapotik"

"Saya mengerti dok, permisi."

«»

Masih disana, terduduk dibangku kursi didepan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Tatapan Jongin kosong. Semua kejadian kemarin kembali berputar dalam kepala Jongin bagai kaset rusak.

 _Suara semangat Kyungsoo yang meminta ijin padanya— saat ingin mengunjungi kantor._

 _Air mata Kyungsoo yang menuruni pipi._

 _Makanan yang tak Kyungsoo sentuh. Hanya diaduk-aduk diatas piring._

 _Hingga koper yang Kyungsoo tarik. Dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi._

Kedua tangan Jongin memutih saking kuatnya ia remas frustasi. Senyum pahit terulas dibibirnya.

"Semua ini adalah salahku." Jongin berkata dengan nada pahit. Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi menyesakan dirinya.

"Jika saja aku dapat menjaga Kyungsoo. Jika saja aku lebih perhatian. Jika saja dari awal aku jujur" untaian kata-kata penyesalan takkan merubah apapun. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Kyungsoo telah menjadi korban. Jongin tahu tapi tetap tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia beranjak menuju jendela kaca yang memisahkan ruangan Kyungsoo dengannya. Tatapan Jongin sepenuhnya terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Ia mengulurkan jemarinya. Mengelus wajah Kyungsoo dari kaca dengan telunjuk penuh rindu.

"Maafkan hyung." Sepasang mata Jongin panas. Air mata terdesak berlomba-lomba keluar. Deras membasahi pipinya yang tirus. "Kyungsoo ya." Suara Jongin parau. Dia mendekatkan keningnya pada kaca yang dingin. Kerinduan dan perasaan bersalah menguasainya.

 _Jika kau sakit seperti ini, aku merasakan ada bagian dariku yang mati._

«»

"Jongin bagunlah"

Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin kasar. Bagaimana bisa suami sahabatnya itu tidur dibangku kecil diluar ruangan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kenapa tidak didalam saja bersama Kyungsoo? Toh mereka sudah suami istri. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Baek, kau datang?" rambutnya ia sisir pelan. Sambil mengucek mata Jongin berdiri menyambut Baekhyun. Semalam dia menghubungi lelaki itu untuk segera ke jeju, ia bahkan memesankan tiket untuknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Kesal akan perlakuan Jongin pada sahabatnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecut. Ia menengok pada jendela sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Baekhyun. "Belum bangun"

"Dengar kim. Jangan pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi, atau tamat riwayatmu." ancam Baekhyun menekan dada Jongin dengan kuku jarinya.

Jongin meringis. "Sebelum itu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri lebih dulu." tutur Jongin memandang Baekhyun hampa.

"Tolong rawat Kyungsoo" pintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, kenapa tidak kau saja?" Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut heran.

Jongin tersenyum miris. "Dokter mengatakan Kyungsoo tidak boleh dibiarkan Stress atau membebankan fikirannya. Nanti maagnya bertambah parah. Kehadiranku hanya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo"

"Syukurlah kau tahu diri" Baekhyun meleos melewati Jongin. Memasuki ruangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin sendirian diluar.

Jongin kembali duduk dikursi dan merenung. Ia memang pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

«»

Kedua mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka. Ditengah kesadarannya Kyungsoo melihat lelaki familiar tengah membuka jaket.

"Baek?" panggilnya serak kemudian ia terbatuk lemah. Sosok itu menghampirinya khawatir. membantu membenarkan bantal dan menyodorkan air mineral. Kyungsoo langsung minum dengan tergesa. Ia sangat haus.

"Kupikir kau Baekbeom hyung" kata Kyungsoo setelah merasa tenggorokannya lebih baik. Bersandar pada bantal dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau berhalusinasi tentang kakakku" Baekhyun menyeringai meledek Kyungsoo. Dulu saat kecil Kyungsoo sempat naksir pada Baekbeom.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Dia yang membawaku, kerumah sakit"

"Benarkah?" Alis Baekhyun terangkat, terkejut. Ia akan menghubungi kakaknya nanti.

"Apa dia yang mengatakan tentang kondisiku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jongin. Ia malah menyangka Baekbeom lah yang memberitahunya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?" Baekhyun balik bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo membuang muka. "Tidak nafsu makan." gumamnya dengan kekecewaan yang tersirat.

"Jika ada masalah, jangan menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini. Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun mengumpat kesal.

Sudah hampir dua hari Kyungsoo dirawat dirumah sakit Jeju. Ia mulai jengah. Bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit dan keberadaan Baekhyun yang menganggunya.

"Baek kapan kau pulang?" sore itu setelah minum obat. Kyungsoo terbaring dikasur sambil menonton tv yang tersedia dikamar rawatnya.

"Apa kau muak melihatku terus?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis, menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap apel untuk Kyungsoo makan.

"Sedikit" Baekhyun melotot padanya sementara Kyungsoo terbahak. "Apa Chanyeol tidak khawatir padamu?" tambah Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Chanyeol tidak keberatan, jangan banyak berfikir cepatlah sembuh agar tidak merepotkanku lagi" Baekhyun berkata sinis namun Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Mengerti bahwa ucapan sahabatnya itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun sangat menyanginya, mereka telah bersama sejak kecil sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"Terimakasih, baek"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jemari lentik Baekhyun yang mengupas apel merah lalu memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil agar mudah Kyungsoo makan.

Lagi lagi Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kamarnya was-was. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Belakangan ini Kyungsoo seperti diperhatikan seseorang. Bagaikan ada orang yang menatapnya dari jendela sana.

"Baek apa kau melihat ada orang diluar kamar rawat ku?" Kyungsoo mulai resah.

"Tentu saja, ada perawat dan pengunjung lain mungkin"

Kyungsoo termenung. Tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala. Mensugesti diri sendiri bahwa itu semua mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja.

Dibalik tembok Jongin berjongkok memegang dadanya. Degupan jantungnya bertalu. Hampir saja ketahuan. Ia mengusap keningnya gugup, menyeka keringat. Dengan hati-hati Jongin bergeser. Mengintip istrinya yang imut itu lewat celah kecil jendela yang terbuka. Kerinduan melesak dalam dada. Disana Kyungsoo menggerutu menekan-nekan remote tv kasar. Memindahkan chanel yang tidak menarik.

Sorot mata Jongin terus mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo. Kemarin dia hampir ditangkap Security. Mungkin perawat disana melaporkan tingkah lakunya yang mencurigakan. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, memberikan tanda pengenal dan membeberkan alasan masuk akal. Akhirnya Jongin diperbolehkan kembali mengintai Kyungsoonya. Menjaga dalam diam. Memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Walau kadang rindu tak dapat ia tahan memaksanya untuk masuk lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Namun keadaan dan luka hati Kyungsoo pasti belum sembuh benar. Jika ia egois, melakukan itu semua demi kebutuhannya saja Kyungsoo akan shock dan pasti sakitnya kembali kambuh.

"Baek..." Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya. Apel dimulutnya mulai terasa hambar.

"J-jongin, kenapa dia tidak datang?" tanyanya, menelan apel dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Teringat akan suaminya yang saat ini sendirian di Seoul.

 _Apa Jongin baik-baik saja?_

 _Apakah saat ini Jongin bahagia bersama Taemin?_

Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Apa yang ada dikepalamu itu" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. "Jangan banyak berfikir. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada kesembuhanmu" lengannya menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo iba.

"Dia bahkan tidak mencariku" isak tangis yang Kyungsoo berusaha pendam berhari-hari akhirnya lepas sudah. "Aku sangat merindukannya, sampai rasanya sesak sekali" dada terbalut baju pasien itu Kyungsoo cengkram. Menunjukan betapa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Percayalah dia merindukanmu juga" Baekhyun beringsut menenggelamkan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan lelaki itu yang menangis hebat. Ia membisikan kata-kata penenang dengan mata yang tertuju pada jendela.

Disana Jongin membeku menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya.

«»

"Kyungsoo aku keluar dulu untuk membeli makan siang" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menangis cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Istirahat lah"

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan medapati Jongin duduk ditempat biasanya sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia menoleh begitu menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya.

"Baek"

"Ikut aku"

Jongin bangkit berdiri, mengikuti Baekhyun tanpa bertanya apapun lagi.

«»

Cklek

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi, Kyungsoo yang hampir tertidur menoleh kesal.

"Baekhyun kau ini—"

Omelannya terhenti begitu orang itu memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo tercekat. Melotot tak percaya.

"Taemin?"

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum pendek. "Apa kau Kyungsoo?" Suara Taemin mendayu merdu. Kyungsoo muak mendengarnya membayangkan lelaki itu yang selalu bermesraan dengan suaminya dikantor. Kyungsoo membuang muka tak sudi menatap Taemin.

"Apa mau mu?"

Taemin memperhatikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang lemah. Selang infus menggantung menopang cairannya. Wajah pucat pasinya menyayat dada Taemin.

Dia lah yang menyebabkan penderitaan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Jongin tidak masuk kerja belakangan ini" Taemin meremas tangannya. Bingung memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Sepasang mata bulat itu tertutup meresapi nyeri yang merayap ketika nama suaminya diucapkan Taemin.

"Aku menanyakan keberadaannya pada sekretarisnya. Dia mengatakan Jongin disini."

"Disini?" Kyungsoo membeo tak percaya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari Jongin disekitarnya. Jika memang Jongin disini. Mengapa suaminya itu tidak menengoknya?

Taemin mengangguk. "Kyungsoo-ssi" panggilnya ragu. "Aku.. aku-minta maaf.." ia terbata-bata menunduk dalam.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memperhatikan Taemin. Menunggu ungkaian kata yang akan lelaki itu utarakan.

"Jongin adalah lelaki yang setia. Kami tidak pernah berselingkuh."

Retina Kyungsoo mulai kabur oleh airmata.

"Seberapa keras aku merayunya. Jongin hanya menanggapi sekedarnya... tetapi dia selalu baik padaku. Sikapnya membuatku salah paham" Taemin tersenyum pahit mengingat kembali kenangan mereka selama ini.

"...ternyata dia memang baik pada semua orang" ungkapnya tertohok.

Mendengarnya Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Kecemburuan yang selama ini menggrogoti perlahan luntur.

"... dia membayarkan hutang ayahku. Memberiku pekerjaan. Tapi aku malah menghancurkan rumah tangganya." Taemin terduduk dilantai. Jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan ranjang Kyungsoo. "Maafkan Jongin, dia tidak pernah berselingkuh denganku. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang dia cintai Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kyungsoo tersentak namun kelegaan membanjiri hatinya. Ternyata ia hanya salah paham selama ini. "Bangunlah" katanya tidak nyaman dengan posisi Taemin yang berlutut dilantai.

"Tidak" Taemin menggeleng keras kepala. "Aku mohon maafkan Jongin. Foto.. itu aku yang mengirimnya.. Jongin tidak melakukan apapun" ia akan melakukan segalanya agar bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia mencintai Jongin, tidak ingin Jongin menderita. Jika dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin bahagia Taemin rela melepas lelaki itu pergi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, ia mengangguk tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Bangunlah, jangan seperti ini" risih Kyungsoo tidak suka posisi Taemin seakan mengemis meminta maafnya seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo masih memiliki nurani.

"Aku akan memaafkan suamiku, tetapi tidak denganmu. Kau sudah keterlaluan."

Taemin menangguk maklum. Lega karena tujuannya jauh-jauh ke Jeju untuk menemui Kyungsoo akhirnya tercapai.

"Gwenchana. Jongin memindahkanku ke cabang perusahaan di Jepang. Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak sempat terlintas dalam benaknya Jongin akan sampai melakukan tindakan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya" Taemin mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. "Kyungsoo jangan pernah meninggalkan Jongin lagi. Atau aku akan datang dan mengambilnya darimu"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tidak akan" sahutnya singkat dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku pergi. Semoga lekas sembuh" Taemin berpamitan melemparkan senyum singkat sebelum berlalu keluar ruangan.

Kyungsoo menggapai meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil ponselnya lalu menggeser kunci menampilkan foto Jongin saat sedang fokus menonton bola. Foto yang ia ambil diam-diam. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengecup foto itu membayangkan bahwa Jongin asli yang dihadapannya.

"Hyung maafkan aku" telunjuknya mengelus foto Jongin lembut. "Seharusnya aku percaya padamu" Kyungsoo mengigit pipi dalamnya. Mencegah untuk menangis lagi. "Cepatlah datang dan menjemputku. Aku merindukanmu" ia mendekap ponselnya erat. menutup mata rapat-rapat. Mencoba tidur berharap dalam mimpi dapat bertemu dengan Jongin disana. Setidaknya rindunya sedikit terobati.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama Baekhyun dan Jongin duduk berhadapan di kantin rumah sakit.

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi seperti itu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah.

"Kau dengar sendiri, dia sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tambah lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Namun Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak merindukannya. Berarti aku bohong Baek"

"Kalau begitu temui dia!" cecar Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Keberadaanku akan menambah bebannya. Kyungsoo tidak boleh banyak fikiran" sanggah Jongin keras kepala berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan hatinya. Ia ingin berlari menuju Kyungsoo saat ini. Mencium dan memeluk lelaki itu selamanya.

"Kau salah" Baekhyun menatap Jongin sendu. "Dia butuh kamu. Kau satu-satunya yang dapat membantunya untuk sembuh"

Jongin terpaku memandang Baekhyun tak percaya, bagai apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan hanya omong kosong semata.

"Dia mencintaimu sama besarnya seperti yang kau rasakan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu. Namamu selalu ia panggil dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya."

Helaian surai Jongin terjatuh menutupi mata menyembunyikan air mukanya yang sedih tak terkira.

"Tunggu apa lagi, temui dia Jongin. Katakan bahwa kau selalu disisinya selama ini. Katakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling kau cintai"

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika dia.. tidak suka akan kehadiranku.. bagaimana jika dia kini membenciku? Aku telah menyakitinya begitu banyak" keraguan terlihat jelas dalam sorot mata Jongin.

"Rumah tangga akan ada sakit dan air mata. Semua itu wajar. Sebagai kepala keluarga kau jangan pengecut dan melarikan diri. Temui dia, buat dia mengerti akan semua yang terjadi selama ini." Baekhyun sebelumnya telah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa masalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya salah paham semata.

"Kau benar" Jongin bangkit berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang. Semangatnya terisi kembali. Dia beranjak lalu mendekap Baekhyun singkat mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya ia akan kehadiran Baekhyun yang membatunya dan menyadarkan dari keraguan yang membelenggunya. Kemudian Jongin berlari menuju kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Menuju istrinya yang paling ia sayangi. Mengakhiri penderitaan mereka selama ini.

Pintu itu Jongin buka perlahan takut menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengusik Kyungsoo didalam. Ragu kembali mengusai dirinya. Teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya Jongin langsung meyakinkan diri. Tidak ia harus menghadapi ini sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Setelah mengatur napasnya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi luar biasa gugup. saat ini seperti ketika ia melamar Kyungsoo dulu. Bedanya dulu ia khawatir Kyungsoo akan menerima lamarannya atau tidak. Kini ia khawatir Kyungsoo akan menerima kehadirannya atau tidak.

Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk bagai janin. Begitu rapuh. Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Kini ia bisa memandangnya dengan jarak dekat. Ketika telah tiba dihadapan istrinya. Bernapas diruangan yang sama. Lutut Jongin terasa lemas karena rindu menggrogoti menemukan tempat ia pulang.

"Jongin"

Suara itu pelan tetapi Jongin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dalam tidur. Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

"Jongin hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku" Kyungsoo merintih memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jongin menyaksikan semuanya dalam keheningan. Ia mengambil ponsel dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Membuka ponsel itu dan mendapati foto dirinya. Seketika sengatan sedih menghantam matanya.

Jongin meletakkan ponsel itu dimeja lalu beringsut tidur disamping Kyungsoo. Meraup tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo perasaan itu datang. Cintanya meluap hingga memenuhi semua organ. Semuanya terasa pas. Serpihan hatinya yang berserakan kini mulai menyatu kembali.

"Aku disini sayang" bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan mata sedikit berair. Ia mengecup helaian surai hitam Kyungsoo menyalurkan perasaan kasihnya.

Bagaikan mendengar apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Kyungsoo mendekat menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin. Menyesap aroma suaminya yang begitu ia rindukan. "Hyung.." Kyungsoo membuka mata. "Apakah aku bermimpi?" tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin. Namun tak memisahkan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak" Jongin tersenyum lebar. Mengelus pipi tembem Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. "Maafkan aku... Taemin"

Kyungsoo menubruk tubuh Jongin hingga keningnya teratuk dagu Jongin. Menghentikan ucapan suaminya. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dalam, tertawa ketika Jongin balas menatap nya dengan alis bertauan bingung.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan eratnya. Sangat erat sampai Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Dalam dekapan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak protes sama sekali. Ia sangat senang dapat merasakan pelukan Jongin lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi"

"Huum" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baru kabur beberapa jam, sudah masuk rumah sakit."

Kyungsoo mendelik mencubit pinggang Jongin. "Yak!"

Jongin tertawa menundukan kepalanya. Bibirnya menggapai bibir Kyungsoo. Menyesapnya lama.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Dimasa depan tidak ada rahasia. Kita harus membicarakan semuanya dengan jujur" Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya melepas ciuman mereka. Mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Jongin. Dengan adanya kejujuran mereka akan lebih bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Dengan demikian bila memang ada sesuatu yang tidak benar seperti dulu dapat dibenarkan segera serta segala sesuatu yang menyebabkan masalah dapat dihindari dan diselesaikan. Dengan kejujuran ini pula rasa kecurigaan atau perasangka buruk antar mereka dapat dihindari.

Jongin mengulurkan kelingkingnya menautkan dengan milik Kyungsoo. "Kau juga tidak boleh menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri."

Kyungsoo meringis menyadari kesalahannya. Mereka memperhatikan kelingking yang saling bertaut itu dengan sorot penuh lega. Kyungsoo meringkuk mencari kehangatan pada tubuh Jongin. Dengan senang hati Jongin menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Bawa aku pulang hyung" bisik Kyungsoo manja. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Kamu sudah ada dirumah." sahut Jongin dalam.

Kening Kyungsoo merenyit. Berfikir keras maksud suaminya. Dirumah apanya? Mereka dirumah sakit saat ini.

Mengerti akan kebingungan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Jongin tersenyum geli.

"Kemanapun kamu pergi. Sejauh apapun itu. Kamu akan kembali padaku. Karena Aku lah tempat kau pulang. Aku lah rumahmu"

Kyungsoo bersemu, membiarkan Jongin mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

 **end for this chap!**

Thanks for reading. Review please?

Coming soon

Chapter 5: Waktumu bersamaku.

"Kyungsoo jangan pergi!"

"Aku cuma mau ke kamar mandi-_-"

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : Anggap saja dalam ff ini di Korea hubungan sesama jenis sudah menjadi hal lumrah/? Typo(s), **YAOI, Boys Love.**

Kim Jongin 24 tahun

Do Kyungsoo 22 tahun

 **Just Married**

.

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5: Waktumu bersamaku.

Pasangan Kim baru saja tiba dari jeju setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang. Koper masih termangu, tergeletak ketika sang empu menjatuhkannya shock. Melihat keadaan rumah mereka yang mewah, kini seperti kapal pecah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah kita, hyung!?" kedua mata bulat itu, melotot menyeramkan. Tak percaya akan pemandangan dihadapannya. Jongin memang jorok semenjak kuliah. Tapi Kyungsoo tak habis fikir, baru ditinggal beberapa hari saja bisa berdampak sedahsyat ini.

Dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ketidakadaannya mampu menjungkir balikan dunia Jongin seketika.

Lelaki dengan stelan kemeja itu mundur selangkah, bergidik nyeri. "Uhm" memutar otak mencari alasan agar istrinya Kyungsoo tidak makin murka. Kebersihan sudah bagian dalam diri lelaki mungil itu. Bahkan jika ada satu saja perabot yang berdebu. Seisi rumah akan ia bersihkan ulang.

"Hyung!" bentak Kyungsoo cemberut.

Oh ayolah. Mereka baru berbaikan. Niat Jongin ingin bersantai dengan Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Kini jangankan berpelukan mesra mimik teddybear andalannya saja, tidak mampu meluluhkan panas menggelora dalam dada Kyungsoo. Seharusnya sebelum menyusul istrinya ke Jeju, Jongin memesan pengurus rumah. Untuk membereskan rumahnya yang seperti korban gempa bumi. Hancur lebur akibat dirinya yang frustasi.

Setiap lihat kompor, Jongin teringat akan Kyungsoo yang selalu memasak disana. Kompor naas itu berakhir di pekarangan rumah. Jauh dari penglihatannya.

Ketika pandangannya tertuju pada lemari pakaian, yang kini hanya tersisa bajunya saja. Dulu sebelum Kyungsoo pergi. Lemari itu penuh oleh pakaian Kyungsoo yang wangi dan berwarna serba hitam. Kesal, baju-bajunya ia lempar berhaburan ke lantai.

Dan masih banyak alasan lainnya. Dia meringis begitu sorot mata tajamnya menyapu sekitar.

"Jangan menatap ku begitu, iya aku salah"

Kyungsoo yang biasa saja matanya menyeramkan. Apalagi melotot begitu. Jongin khawatir, bola mata itu bisa melompat keluar sari sangkarnya. Ia merinding. Mengangkat tangan menyerah.

"Memang dari awal kau yang salah hyung"

Kyungsoo menyindir langsung menusuk telak pada relung dada Jongin yang sedang sensitif. Telah lama tak bertemu, menjadikan Jongin lelaki yang kelabu jika menyangkut istrinya itu. Mudah sekali terbawa perasaan seperti cewe datang bulan. Gengsinya tentu tak mau mengakui itu. Dia tetap maco. Malu dong pada bisep gagahnya. Kenapa jadi melantur begini?

Langkah kakinya mengikuti Kyungsoo yang memunguti baju-bajunya dilantai. "Ew" hidung mungil Kyungsoo mengerut jijik. Menyingkirkan celana dalam Jongin yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas vas bunga. Dia tidak mau berfikir alasan apa yang bisa mendaratkan benda itu sampai disana.

Jongin sih nyengir saja. Sesekali mencoba membantu sambil mencuri-curi kecupan rindu. Kyungsoo yang sedang sebal itu berkali-kali lebih menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin ia masukan kekamar lalu...

"Jangan berpikiran jorok." suara jutek membuyarkan lamunan Jongin yang indah.

"Aigoo aku lelah" Kyungsoo meletakkan baju yang ia kumpulkan ke keranjang cucian. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Setelah perjalanan dengan pesawat dari Jeju ditambah dia masih lemas setelah perawatan di RS. Kyungsoo merasa tenaganya di kuras perlahan.

Jongin mengambil kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Mencium jemarinya lembut. dia melewatkan rona merah di pipi istrinya. Senyum menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku" begitu banyak kata yang dia ingin untarakan namun, tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia lontarkan. Beban dalam dadanya menghimpit paru-parunya. Sengatan pedih tak kuasa ia tahan, air mata menetes begitu saja.

Dia sudah menyakiti lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini, ditambah kekacauan yang selalu ia timbulkan selalu saja Kyungsoo yang turun tangan sendiri. Sebagai suami Jongin merasa gagal dan tidak berguna. Janjinya di altar terlanggar.

"Hey" ibu jari kecil itu menghapus lelehan air matanya. Kyungsoo beringsut mendekap tubuh Jongin. Yang dulu begitu kokoh, kini bagaikan ranting yang rapuh.

"Kamu sudah minta maaf ratusan kali hyung. Sudahlah"

Dia selalu saja bisa memenangkan keresahannya. Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo lalu mengelus punggung Jongin. Menepuknya singkat, sebelum memberikan hadiah kecupan di bibir. Menghangatkan hati Jongin yang dingin.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari maid" Jongin menangkup pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Menatap kedua mata bulat itu penuh perasaan kasih. "Agar kamu bisa istirahat."

"Tapi-"

"Sssst" hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Turuti aku kali ini saja" dia berbicara dihadapan bibir Kyungsoo yang bergentar mendamba. Mengantisipasi tindakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku masih mampu" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, menutup matanya. Menikmati hangat nafas Jongin dipipinya.

"Kita selalu berdebat mengenai ini, mansion kita luas sayang. Aku tidak mau kau lelah. Biarkan waktu mu untuk mengurus rumah. Kini beralih mengurus ku saja." jemari Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Memuji dalam hati begitu indah ciptaan dihadapannya ini.

"Hyung, perkataanmu, seakan aku tidak pernah mengurusmu saja." protes Kyungsoo pura-pura tersinggung. Kedua lengannya perlahan mengalung pada leher Jongin.

"Kini kau harus double mengurusku. Tanpa mu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar" sang suami merapihkan poni Kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang. "Lihat semua ini" dia mengedikan dagu pada tumpukan sampah di pojok ruangan. Air muka Kyungsoo langsung masam.

"Baiklah" sahut Kyungsoo langsung terendam ciuman panjang.

Setelah rumah mereka rapi kembali, koper telah dibereskan. Semua benda kembali pada tempat nya semula. Kini mansion Kim kembali damai seperti dulu sebelum badai menerjang tapi, ada satu yang berbeda.

Keberadaan pasangan muda Kim diatas ranjang sejak matahari benderang sampai kini bulan menampilkan keindahannya.

"Hyung lepaskan! Aku harus mandi!" Kyungsoo menggeliat bagai ulat bulu. Mencoba membebaskan diri dari sang beruang predator.

"Tidak! Aku masih kangen!" kedua lengan Jongin yang berotot makin mencengkram tubuh mungil itu.

Kyungsoo seperti dipenjara saja. Jika harus lawan tenaga begini, jelas-jelas ia kalah. Kini Kyungsoo menyesal sejak smp selalu bolos pelajaran olah raga. Dia berusaha membalikan tubuh, membuka mata mengantuk Jongin paksa agar menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya padanya.

"Aku harus mandi lalu masak makan malam untuk kita, setelah itu kau bebas memelukku lagi" kedua mata bulat itu bagaikan bercahaya berbinar menggemaskan dalam kamar mereka yang temaram. Jongin silau ya Tuhan.

Jika tenaga tak mempan, maka aegyo senjatanya. Khukhukhu.

Kyungsoo bersoraksorai dalam hati, seorang istri akan selalu menang.

"Tapi aku kan masih kangen kamu" rengek Jongin menyamankan kepalanya dalam dada Kyungsoo. Menghindar dari serangan aegyo.

Sial.

Setelah mereka pulang dari jeju suaminya itu tak mau berpisah sedetikpun darinya. Awal-awal Kyungsoo maklum saja. Ikut senang malah, dia juga kan rindu. Jika Jongin lengket terus mengingatkannya pada saat bulan madu dulu.

Makan saling menyuapi di pesawat. Tangan Jongin selalu memeluknya bahkan ketika mereka berjalan. Romantis sih, tapi jika harus ke kamar mandi bersama Kyungsoo mulai risih juga. Puncaknya saat ini. Mereka sudah beberapa jam diatas kasur, tanpa melakukan apapun selain tiduran dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Waktu terus berjalan dan punggung Kyungsoo mulai kebas, perutnya lapar. Jongin juga pasti kelaparan. Dia harus memasak sesuatu untuk mereka berdua. Sebelum mereka mati kehabisan energi, kan tidak lucu.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa akan tingkah aneh suaminya itu. Malah makin membuatnya makin cinta. Namun untuk kali ini bukan makin cinta, bikin sebal sih iya.

Sambil menahan geram Kyungsoo mendekap kepala Jongin dalam dadanya. Jongin mengap-mengap mencoba memasok udara. Kyungsoo sih cuek saja. "Tidurlah hyung" Kyungso kemudian bersenandung, menyisir surai coklat suaminya.

"Nanti jika aku tidur kamu pergi.." gumam Jongin. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Aroma tubuh, detakan jantung ditelinganya, elusan lembut, ditambah lantunan melody yang Kyungsoo nyanyikan adalah definisi kenyamanan yang sempurna.

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah, pendekar beruang butuh hibernasi juga. Pada dasarnya memang ia hobi tidur. Dalam lima menit saja dia sudah hilang kesadaran.

"Bagus" Kyungsoo menyeringai puas. Menyingkirkan lengan Jongin dari pinggangnya. Mencium kening Jongin lama sebelum beringsut meninggalkan lelaki itu.

«»

Roda koper itu mengejeknya. Alisnya menyatu. Tetesan keringat mengalir bisu. Langkah demi langkah ia hapuskan.

Sosok mungil dari kejauhan mendorong koper pelan. Walau sudah mencoba berlari, meraih lengan putihnya. Tak pernah bisa sampai.

Desakan air mata berlomba-lomba keluar.

Kyungsoo.

Nama itu tertanam dalam tenggorokannya. Tak bisa dia lontarkan.

Lidahnya kelu. Tubuhnya terpaku.

Kyungsoo makin hilang dari pandangan. dadanya terbakar, ingin berlari tapi tak bisa bergerak.

Kyungsoo!

Bagaikan dapat mendengar teriakan nuraninya. Lelaki itu menoleh. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi"

Bibir berbentuk hati itu menyeringai. Sebelum menggandeng tangan Joinsung kurir pengirim mesin cuci tempo hari.

Tidak, Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya gelisah. Panas dalam dada mulai mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

KYUNGSOO. KYUNG-

"...SOO!" Matanya nyalang menatap atap kamar. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Nafasnya kian memburu bagaikan telah lari maraton. Jongin termangu untuk beberapa saat mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mengatur nafasnya. 'Mimpi macam apa itu?' dia membatin kesal sendiri.

Suasana hening kamarnya yang luas, mengusik dirinya. Kekosongan yang familiar menghantam dada kini yang ia rasakan, sama seperti saat dimana Kyungsoo tak ada. Kepanikan kian memburu, menyadari sosok mungil yang sebelumnya berbaring bersamanya di kasur hilang.

"Kyungsoo?" seketika Jongin bangkit berdiri. Bagaikan dejavu dia mencari Kyungsoo kembali. Ketakutan memenuhi diri, Kyungsoo yang pergi seperti dulu membayangi. Dia kalut. Membanting pintu kamar mandi begitu tak menemukan istrinya disana.

"Baby kau dimana! Kenapa kamu pergi lagi" Jongin berkata putus asa, seluruh rumah tak lepas dari geledahnya. Dia bahkan mencari di balik kulkas. Dan celah-celah jendela.

Ingatan mengenai mimpinya dimana Kyungsoo yang menarik koper sambil menggandeng Joinsung mengusik Jongin. Fikiran negatif terus menggelatuti. Jongin merampas ponselnya di atas meja nakas kemudian berlari, setengah terbang menuju pintu keluar. Tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Dia akan mencari Kyungsoo entah kemana. Tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi kemanapun lagi, walau seinci darinya.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak tidur, seharusnya dia tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo lagi. Seharusnya dia terus memeluk Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya dan masih banyak lagi penyesalan dalam kepalanya.

Dia memasuki mobil hitam mewahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hampir terjungkal ketika ada tangan yang tiba-tiba menarik jaketnya.

"Hyung mau ke mana? Kok tidak ajak-ajak aku."

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan muka polos. Tangan kanannya menentang belanjaan, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram jaket Jongin. Mencegah Jongin beranjak. Seakan takut Jongin meninggalkannya.

Kelegaan luar biasa membanjiri Jongin. Hingga ia rasa akan tenggelam dalam rasa syukur mendapati sang pujaan hati kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Haah.." Jongin mengusap wajahnya menghilangkan kekalutan yang tersisa. "Kau darimana?"

Kyungsoo nyengir, lupa ijin jika akan pergi keluar. "Tadinya aku mau masak makan malam hyung" adunya manja. Menggandeng lengan Jongin kembali memasuki mansion. "Pas aku buka kulkas, ternyata kosong! Jadi aku putuskan untuk berbelanja dulu ke supermarket"

"Ini sudah malam Kyungsoo! Kenapa tidak bangunkan saja hyung! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menemanimu."

Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, Jongin membentaknya.

"Ett jangan menangis, maaf aku sangat khawatir." Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Si Mungil mengangguk mengerti, balas memeluk pinggang Jongin erat.

«»

Kyungsoo tengah memotong sayuran sementara Jongin masih memeluknya dari belakang. Menempel bagaikan koala.

"Aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi tanpa bilang-bilang" kata Kyungsoo sebal. "Jadi tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Mwo? Lepaskan!" Jongin terkejut bukan main, perkataan Kyungsoo ambigu sekali. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, kau miliku, istriku."

Hidung Kyungsoo mengerut kesal. "Maksudnya lepaskan pelukanmu hyung, aku tidak bisa bebas memasak. Kita harus makan."

"Oh" Jongin paham kemudian menyingir memberikan akses Kyungsoo untuk bergerak bebas.

"Tapi setelah itu kau harus berada di pelukanku lagi." Katanya keras kepala.

"Uhm.. baiklah" Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas. Pasrah mengangguk. Setelah ini ia rasa akan sulit rasanya lepas dari Jongin.

«»

"Ceritakan padaku saat kau kabur kemarin, apa ada yang mengganggumu dijalan?" Jongin menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang menjuntai menutupi mata. Kyungsoo berkedip sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak ada" kata Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Lengannya semakin erat mendekap pinggang Jongin.

Setelah makan malam mereka kini kembali ke kamar untuk mengobrol sambil berpelukan. Mengungkapkan hal-hal yang belum mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

Sudah berjanji tak akan ada lagi rahasia dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menempelkan pipinya pada dada bidang Jongin. Suaminya itu mengecup puncuk kepalanya lama.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu?" bisik Jongin diantara surai hitamnya. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan dada berdebar-debar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hidup tanpa kamu?" tanya Jongin lagi, tak menuntut jawaban.

"Aku khawatir kau tersesat disuatu tempat karena aku tahu betul kau buta arah" Jongin melanjutkan dengan nada lembut.

Perasaan bersalah mulai menyesakan dada Kyungsoo. Bibirnya bergetar mendengarkan untaian kata yang Jongin ungkapkan.

"Aku khawatir kau sakit, kau terluka." Jongin menutup matanya tak kuasa membayangkan jika terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo. Dia semakin mendekap tubuh mungil itu menyadarkannya bahwa Kyungsoo disini aman bersamanya.

"...tapi kau sudah sangat terluka dan aku lah penyebabnya."

Kyungsoo terisak. Air mata meleleh tanpa suara. Mengalir begitu saja.

"Hyung..." dia ingin Jongin tak bicara lagi. Sudah cukup rasanya yang penting dia baik-baik saja.

"Ku kira saat bertemu, kau akan mengajukan cerai padaku." Jongin kembali melanjutkankan sambil tersenyum miris. Mata Kyungsoo membola. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya hal seperti itu. Dia memang amat marah pada Jongin tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka harus benar-benar terpisah dan putus hubungan.

"Aku tidak dapat makan apapun, aku tidak bisa tidur semenitpun" Jongin melepas pelukannya demi untuk memandang wajah lelaki yang ia cintai. Telapak tangannya membingkai wajah Kyungsoo. Senyum menyentuh bibirnya saat menyadari Kyungsoo menangis untuknya.

"Dasar cengeng" ejeknya mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Sederhananya..." ibu jari Jongin mengusap air mata dipipi tembem Kyungsoo lembut seakan Kyungsoo merupakan benda rapuh yang mudah rusak jika ia sentuh. "Kepergianmu adalah kematianku"

Ucapan Jongin terputus ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh ciuman panjang.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan pergi lagi" Kyungsoo menangis setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan isi hati Jongin. Seharusnya dia tidak kekanakan dengan kabur begitu saja. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya lebih dulu baru mereka bisa membicarakan masalah baik-baik dengan kepala dingin.

"Kamu janji?" Jongin tersenyum lebar. Dia mengambil tisu dimeja nakas. Mengusap wajah Kyungsoo yang basah oleh air mata.

Kyungsoo mengangguk memeluk leher Jongin erat. "Aku mencintaimu"

Jongin menatap tepat pada retina Kyungsoo. "Aku juga" dia berbisik. Kemudian beringsut mematikan saklar lampu hingga kamar mereka berubah menjadi gelap.

Kyungsoo menyamankan diri dalam pelukan suaminya. Nafasnya menjadi teratur dan kesadarannya berangsur hilang. Hari ini lelah sekali. Akhirnya permasalahan mereka selesai. Hatinya telah sembuh, Jongin menyembuhkannya dengan sempurna. Kyungsoo tertidur dengan senyum mengambang lega.

Sementara Jongin dia melotot memandang nyalang atap kamar. Masih resah. Dia konyol sekali. Benaknya belum tenang. Mimpinya tadi siang dimana Kyungsoo pergi bersama Joinsung masih mengganggu.

 _'Kyungsoo bisa pergi dengan lelaki lain. Jika aku berbuat salah lagi.'_

Kening Jongin berkerut. Dia berfikir keras.

 _'Tapi, dia barusan sudah janji Kok.'_

Dia melirik wajah damai Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Begitu polos nan murni. Tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Yifan saat mereka masih kuliah dulu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak cocok bersanding dengannya. Kyungsoo seperti peri kecil begitu suci sementara dia layaknya bintang porno berjalan.

Sial.

Jongin mencengkram surainya.

 _'Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo sadar itu dan pergi lagi?_ '

Dia mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo lebih erat. Kakinya ikut melingkari tubuh istrinya. Seakan mengunci tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo bergeser seinci pun darinya.

"Hyung.." Kyungsoo mengigau. Jongin meliriknya dengan perasaan membucah luar biasa senang. Kyungsoo memimpikannya. "Saranghae." bisik Kyungsoo lagi sambil ngiler. Di mata Jongin Kyungsoo tetaplah cantik.

Satu kata itu merekatkan jutaan hati yang patah berserakan dalam dada Jongin karena keraguannya sendiri.

 _'Dia mencintaiku. Dia sudah berjanji._ '

Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Kemudian turun menjilati leher putihnya. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya.

 _'Setidaknya aku memerlukan jaminan bukan? Seorang anak akan mengikatmu denganku selamanya.'_

Jongin menyeringai.

 **end for this chap!**

Follow wattpadku dong. Shinkyu88. Aku juga upload ff Kaisoo disana :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Gimana kelanjutan alaynya rumah tangga Kaisoo?

Sampai jumpa!


End file.
